I Can't Do This
by Anjonora
Summary: "I have wanted to meet you since I first saw you in my dreams." -Legend Kiara and Avatar Aang. (Aang/OC Zuko/Katara Toph/The Duke Sokka/Suki)
1. Chapter 1

PREVIOUESLY ON AVATAR

Waking up, Aang sees her face, instead of her sister's.

"You're looking at the last water bender in the whole south pole. There was one other but... They took my sister."

"You will find change, and good fourtune, upon you're travels Aang." Avatar Roku told him.

"Did you know, that they're were legends before, and you'd fall in love with them?" asked Katara, as Aang shrugged in the secret library.

_Flashback_

"Got you Katara!" I yelled throwing a snowball with my water bending. 

_"I'm gonna get you Kiara!" she yelled running after me our crescent moon robes showing, showing that we're water benders. I was running till I got to Sokka and put a finger to my lips signaling to be quiet as we hid behind a snow bank. I managed to make a snowball with my gloves and threw it at my brother._

_"Ahhh!" he turned around trying to get the, now, cold wet water off of his back. He turned around to see me laughing uncontrollably. "Kiara! Your gonna get it!" he yelled coming at me and Katara as we ran. We were giggling, like any 7 and 9 year old girls would, but that was short lived. Black ashes fell from the sky as we stopped and looked up.  
"I'm gonna see if Gram Gram is okay." Katra said running off._

_"And I'm going to see if Mommy's alright!" I exclaimed heading home as I ran, I watched as more black snow fell. It snows white, not black._

_I got inside our home as I saw a flash as I blocked my face, but not before I saw the man kill Mommy, who was laying lifeless. "Mommy." I whimpered. I looked at the man as I got angrier and angrier. "You...Hurt...My...Mommy!" I yelled not really rembering anything else but flashes. I remember...beninding and... fire, water, air. It makes me dizzy to think about it. But I didn't know anything else._

_After that I remember the man whispered almost to low to hear, "I need to get you to the Fire Lord." he said. I remember he said and putting me on his shoulder. I remember...I was crying, crying for help. "Daddy! Sokka! Help!" I wailed as he sprintted making my stomach hurt from his shoulders puncturing my stomach._

_  
"Kiara!" I saw Daddy yell fighting the bad guys off, who I now learned was fire nation. He was running with everyone, Uncle Bato, Gram Gram, and even Katara and Sokka were running towards the ship as the door started shutting. "I love you guys!" I yelled._

"You kid stay in here." he told me as he shut the door in my face. I started crying as I jumped on to the bed and climbed with speed up to the window with bars on it. "Daddy!" I wailed. "Daddy help! Ahh!" I yelled as I was put in chains and never got food till we got to the Fire Nation, the worse day of my life.

End of Flashback

"Looks like you have another cell buddy, Legend." the Dai Li guard said pushing a bison with six feet, I mean he has six feet! Inside the room. He was roaring like no tomorrow as they made sure my hands were chained up securely. I got away a couple of times before. I wonder if anyone else know that there working for Princess Azula from the Fire Nation. I looked at the fury guy. "Hi." I said. "My names Kiara. What yours?" I asked.

Roar.

"I thought so." I said looking down my hands chained up to the wall. "Can, you talk to the bison, Kalla?" I asked her.

"Wu-ff!" She barked at the bison.

"Roar!" he roared back.

Kalla looked at me and shook her head yes. "Do you know how to get out?" I asked. "Any earth bending creature are you?" I asked. He shook his head no. "Well, then we'll just have to get to know each other huh?" I asked.

"Roar."

"So... you like snow?" I asked.

"I think I can do it again." I told the bison and Kalla and kicked the ground with my foot again. "Almost got it." I said, getting very tired. "I'll have to try to do it later again, if they don't notice. You can eat my watermelon again if you want, only if you two split it." I told them, almost drifting asleep. Dreaming of seeing Dad, Sokka, Katara and Gram Gram.

_~~Dream~~___

_But I was hopping for it. I was dreaming in a place, I had no clue where I was either. "Hello!" I called out into the huge white room. __  
__"You again?" I asked seeing the boy with tattoos again. "What are you doing here __again__?" I asked. __  
__"What are you doing?" he asked retorted.__  
__"I asked you first, arrow boy!" I yelled.__  
__"I went to sleep after looking for my bison and putting posters up all over Ba Sing Se!" he yelled at me.__  
__"Ba Sing Se?" I questioned. "I'm in Lake Loagai." I said happy, someone could save me.__  
__"Then your dead?" he asked about to poke me.__  
__"No!" I said slapping his hand. "I'm under the lake, with a huge bison with 6 legs, and my polar dog Kalla. I always give them my watermelon." I said dazed.__  
__"Do you know the bison's name?" he asked.__  
__"No. I can't understand him. I don't speak 'roar', but, Kalla can." I told him.__  
__"Next time you see him call him Oppa. That's his name." he smiled scratching the back of his head.__  
__"This is the 7Th time this year your in my dreams." I said shaking my head.__  
__"Maybe when I see you in reality, we can find out why." he proposed.__  
__"Sounds like a deal..." I pondered on his name.__  
__"Aang."__  
__"Aang." I confirmed. "Goodbye." I said waving and fading white. ___

_~~~End of Dream.~~~_

I woke up, not to chains on my wrist, but to fur that I was gripping on for dear life. I opened my eyes to see myself on Oppa as Aang said was his name, Kalla right below us. We we're heading to the beach of Lake Loagai. "Oppa? Why are we going Th- ERE!" I yelled as he swooped making me fall to the ground, and into the water.

I started sinking till I swam up wards coughing up water. "Thanks so much Oppa!" I yelled at him walking out of the water, not noticing the Dai Li agents till they talked.

"The Legend and her animal has gotten out!" a Dai Li agent yelled as they made walls around me and 4 other people.

"Oh, great. What did I do to you guys?" I asked sarcastically using my water bending and whipping them. I grabbed the last one with my whip and skidded them across the lake dodging the rock hands that were being thrown at me. "You better be careful with those. You can hurt some one with them." I said using more water. I was about to be pummeled by Long Fee but I watched as it was picked up by teeth and thrown into the lake.

"Woo! Go Oppa! Yeah!" I yelled as he licked me. "Great going boy." I said rustling his fur. "So how was the watermelon today?" I asked giggling as Kalla and Oppa licked their lips. "Good to know." I said as someone poked my shoulder."What?" I asked turning around gracefully.

"Kiara?" he asked.

"Aang!" I said hugging him as he twirled me.

"You know each other?" a girl wearing green asked with black hair.

"Kiara? Is that you?" a girl asked.

"Katara?" my eyes watered as I looked at her, then to the boy beside her. "Sokka?" I whispered.

"Were here baby sister." Sokka admitted.

"Your here!" I yelled running into their invited hug. "I missed you." I cried.

"We missed you too."

"Where were you?" Katara asked.

"A lo-"

"Does everyone know Kiara but me?!" the black haired girl yelled.

"You do. Well, know about me." I said putting my hand out.

"Toph." she said spitting into her hand.

"Cool name." I said, as we both whipped our hands on our clothes.

"How do you know?" he asked me still holding onto Oppa.

"He would make an arrow in the sand anytime he got the chance." I shrugged.

Aang got off of Oppa and Oppa licked him as I giggled. "You know," Katara started. "We never did know how you two know each other. And Kalla?" she stated.

"Yes, that's his name and I've seen him a couple times in my life, more like dreams." I said turning to her.

"Weird." Katara said putting her index finger tapping it on the corner of her chin.

"Look," Sokka said as Toph was sitting down and Katara was standing up looking content. " We escaped the Dai Li we got Oppa back, we got Kiara and her polar dog plus shes living proof of this! Plus she can talk!"

Oppa roared and Kalla barked.

"Well, sorry! But I don't think you can speak English." Sokka turned his back crossing his arms. "Then we can tell them our plan then!" he said getting to his last subject. "We're on a roll!"

"One good hour for us before getting into weeks of trouble is _not _a roll." Katara retorted.

"Plus, I don't think I can go into the city without being arrested." I admitted.

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"They'll just try and capture me again. They said I was valuable to the Fire Nation, I could help them rule the world. I declined they kept me locked up. Moved me to different locations when I got clues to where I was. I met Kalla and they figured that it would be a fight, so they let me keep him for being good. . I pretended like I didn't hear through the vents that we were in Ba Sing Se."

"The Fire Nation brought you here?"

"Yeah. I don't know where they are now, they probably sold me or something."

"Well, we can build on it! You won't leave us ever again!" he said jabbing a finger at me. "And if we fight the fire nation on the eclipse we'll need the Earth King's support.

"What makes you think we'll get it?" Toph asked as Aang walked over to me. "I don't think you've noticed but, nothing that smoothly goes for our little gang."

"I know, but I have a good feeling about this." Sokka said.

"Sokka, Lang Fee controls this city! Plus his conspiracy with the Dai Li is to powerful!" I used my hands for motions as I told Sokka.

Katara said, "I think we should take Kiara, her pet Kalla and fly away and leave this horrible place behind us.

"I'm with sweetness. I've seen enough of Ba Sing Se. And I can't even see!" she yelled throwing her hands up in explanation.

"I second that." I agreed raising my hand as Kalla barked in agreement.

"But now that we have Oppa back, there nothing holding us back from telling the Earth King the truth! Kiara's wrist have cuff markings and blood." Aang started. "I think she's more proof than Oppa and Kalla though! As Sokka said, she can talk! No offense to you Papa." Aang said quickly.

"Yeah Aang's with me!" he said "Besides that's the reason we came here in the first place. We have to try."

"Well..." I said rubbing my chin. "if the earth king did know the truth, things could change." I admitted as Sokka's and Aang's faces lit up.

"I don't trust the new positive Sokka." Toph started. "Lang Fee brain washed you didn't he?!" Toph accused him pointing as well.

"Oh, so your still not positive?" I asked Sokka, smirking as Aang ran towards the lake.

I ran towards him seeing the boats that I was on a long time ago. "That's the Dai Li. They're probably looking for us. We need to go. What about it Katara?" I asked.

"Lets Fly." she said as they ran towards Oppa. I climbed up on Kalla. "Len Len!" I yelled and she started running, I made an ice bridge and she ran over that with ease as I destroyed it as we crossed.

"There it is." I yelled as Oppa was lowered toward the ground about over 10 feet above me and Kalla. "That whole thing is the palace! The Earth King's chamber is in the center!"

"But, we have to be careful. Lang Fee probably warned the king that we're coming. And the Dai Li probably know that Kiara's gone too!" Katara commented with a yell so I could hear.

"Well, if you ask me, I think we'll sail right Th- Ah!" Sokka yelled as a rock almost hit us.

"What was that?!" Toph yelled.

"Surface air rocks!" Sokka yelled back.

"More coming!" I warned as they started going up a little higher.

A rock was about to hit Katara but... I don't remember.

**_Katara _**

"More Coming!" Kiara warned us as we dodged them left to right. One was about to hit me but before it could. Kiara's eyes glowed white and she round-house kicked the rock as she jumped off of Kalla. She got as much as you can of steady footing on Oppa and blocked rocks that came at Oppa and Kalla. We were all watching in amazement, except Toph. But she felt it sort of I guess.

I watched as she cut one in half with her foot.

"Whoa." I said. I looked at my bag, filled with 3 books that I have stolen from the Library. Where we lost Oppa, but we have him again, so no worries.

But, everyone was looking at Kiara, only the avatar and the Legend can do this. They say the Legend can bend all elements with the Avatar when she is needed most, happened 3 times all the time. Waters the only one who hasn't.

I think now it has.

"Don't touch my family!" she yelled throwing the rocks back, but her voice was different, like four at once.

"Don't hurt my friends!" she yelled as she hurled another one that was coming at Kalla and we landed. She stopped and fainted falling off Oppa, but Kalla had her fall on to her back and stopped by where Oppa landed.

"Kiara!" I yelled reaching for my little sister on Kalla.

I picked Kiara up and checked her pulse, still there, I put her on Kalla as Aang and Toph formed a ledge and earth bended ourselves up as Kiara started to stir. "Shh, Kiara rest." I told her as she snuggled up to Kalla's neck. I knew she was probably sweating in that robe but, I'm not sure if she had a dress or under shirt on.

Aang picked her up letting go of her death hold on Kalla and held onto Aang's neck, you must admit they look extremely cute like that.

"Where's the Earth King?" Sokka yelled opening doors.

"Please let me down." I heard Kiara say as Aang put her to her feet. "I think its those fancy doors. I think." she said rubbing her eyes like she did when she was little when she was tired.

"Stand back..." Sokka warned as he kicked the door and then rolled on the floor in immense pain. Aang blew air with Kiara right at his side as he kept one arm around her waist and her arm around his shoulders.

**_KIARA _**

I held onto Aang as he opened the door with his air bending with his other hand as I limped a little. We entered the room as I limped as fast as I could...I noticed Kalla noticed to but stayed back with Oppa I'm gonna need to heal this. I put my hands in punching position as we got in front of the Earth King as I saw Long Fee and Dai Lee agents. I hate their guts!

"We need to talk to you." Aang told the Earth King as I try to stand up, but holding my side. Aang still holds me as I keep my arm around his shoulder.

"They're here to overthrow you." Long Fee faked informed the King as I glared at the man who has put me through so much pain.

"You have to trust us." I groaned, my fists still clenched.

"You invade my palace, lay waste to my guards, and break down my fancy door." the Earth King listed. "And you expect me to_ trust_ you?" the King questioned.

"He's got a point." Toph told us. "It is a fancy door."

"If your on my side, drop your weapons and stand down." the King instructed as everyone did, but me since I had nothing.

"See," Aang said gesturing with his free hand ", we're friends your earthliness!"

"Detain these assailants." Long Fee told the Dai Li.

I felt them take my hands and place them behind my back with earth bending.

"Ouch!" I winced as they were on my cuts from the chain.

"Kiara show them your wrists!" Sokka whispered to me, people hearing still.

"I can't! I don't earth bend! I can only do things so far!" I whispered in a yell as Sokka had a face of confusion like he would know if I did or not. I looked back up at Long Fee staring at him.

"Make sure the Avatar and the Legend along with their friends never see daylight." Long Fee told the Dai Li.

"Not this Legend thing again!" I whined.

"Wait?!" the King yelled. "This is the Avatar and Legend! Your the Avatar and Legend?!" the Earth King yelled pointing at Toph and Sokka.

" would be them." Sokka told him jabbing his head in Aang and my direction.

Aang un-freeing him self for a while. "That would be me and her...I guess." he said putting the cuffs back on.

"What does it matter?" Long Fee asked. "They're enemies of the state."

"Perhaps your right." the King said rubbing his chin. Bosco all of a sudden got up and walked towards Aang, who I was still leaning on from the pain. He sniffed Aang and licked his face as I giggled. "Bosco seems to like him. I'll hear what you have to say." he told us.

"Well sir," I started. "There's been a war going on, past 100 years in fact. The Dai Li has kept it a secret from you. It's a conspiracy to take control of the city, to control you.

"I hear things you know," I started again towards Long Fee. "Through the vent you put me by. I could hear the Jo Di's as you hypnotized them. I heard every word. Every one of them." Sneered glaring as his eyes had fear in them.

"A secret war?" The King asked. "That's crazy!" he commented.

"Completely." Long Fee told us, fear in his eyes still.

"Long Fee didn't want us to tell you," Aang told the earth King. ", so he stole our sky bison to black mail us. Blackmail is the least of his crimes, he brainwashed my friend, he took Kiara and her pet polar dog,

Kalla too." he sneered looking down at me with sympathy as I was a little smaller than him by about 3 inches. I'm small, I know. "Look at her hands." he said taking the cuffs off me with his earth bending and I put my hands up.

"I was cuffed, chain there for who knows...days, weeks months... maybe even a year." I sighed rubbing my hands as a tear threatened to fall over.

"All lies. I've never seen that girl, I've never seen a polar dog, and I've certainly never seen a flying bison." Long Fee lied. "I thought they were extinct." He told us before he bent down my arms free. I picked up the water Katara dropped and place it in her pouch that was on her waist.

"Thanks." she mouthed smiling, though her eyes were a thousand miles away.

"I'll have to trust my adviser." he said as four, wait four! Dai Li agents came out. They grabbed Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph, but not me.

"Wait I can prove that Long Fee's lien." I told him. "Show him your leg." I commanded.

"What?" he asked surprised. "I am not disrobing." Long fee told me.

As a Dai Li agent came and grabbed my waist, since he forgot his hand gloves. Idiot.

I blew, it was suppose to get Oppa and Kalla to get out of here when I whistled, but instead it hit Long Fee.

It showed the four teeth marks on his left leg.

"Ha!" Sokka said. "Never met a sky bison?" he asked.

"That happens to be a large birthmark." Long Fee said as I looked surprised I could do that as Long Fee covered his 'birth mark'. " Thanks for showing everyone."

"Well, I suppose there's no way to show where the mark does come from." the King confronted.

"Of course there is." Sokka said as we made Appa and Kalla came too, unnecessarily, walk into the room and showed them Appa's teeth, looking exactly like Long Fee's 'birthmark'.

"Yeah that pretty much proves it." the King says. We cheered a little till he said. "But that doesn't explain the conspiracy, though it's worth looking into."

"We'll take it." Sokka told us as we left the palace walls, I still limped as Aang helped me onto Appa. Kalla on as well, just fitting onto Appa's back.

"How did I get hurt?" I asked as we flew up in the air and Katara, Sokka, Toph, the Earth King and some Dai Li agents for 'safety'.

"I don't know. Katara does, but what's the Legend?" he asked as I sat on Appa's head right by him to talk better.

Face to face.

"I've been trying to figure that out for..about five maybe six years almost. They haven't told me anything. I remember flashes of when I escaped several times, ha! Princess Azula wanted to give me a little punishment by burning my necklace," I place my hand on my necklace. "I remember one little part, me kicking her face." I laughed a humorless laugh. "Hard."

"Princess Azula?!" Aang gasped

"Yea, she said I was important to the Fire Nation. I walked away from were she was laying unconscious as I ran, I found a village, then a swamp the next time, then I was by the north, or the south, either way, I asked to keep Kalla when I found hi, I promised not to run if I they didn't hurt him. Kalla followed me back on to the boat and we sailed off. I have escaped 4 times, get caught again and again." I felt a tear drop and I whipped it real quick.

"I'm so so sorry." Aang whispered as I leaned into Aang and he put his arm around my shoulder, the one that didn't have the reins in his head.

We landed at Lake Loagai and got off. Toph raised the tunnel that lead in to the _jail._

"It's gone!" I yelled looking at it.

"Oh," Sokka was bummed I can tell you that. "Alright, I still have my positive attitude."

"The Dai Li must have known and destroyed the evidence." Katara suggested

.

"This seems awfully convenient." the King huffed.

"The drill!" Katara exclaimed. "They can't get rid of it that fast!"

"What drill?" I was tempted to ask but, didn't do so, knowing that could help with Long Fee's suspicion to the King.

"If you come with us to the outer wall we can show you the secret war is real!" Aang persuaded him.

"No earth king has ever been to the outer wall!" the King exclaimed. "I don't have any more time with this non sense!"

"You can ride Oppa," Sokka said persuasively.

Everyone got on Oppa's back but me. I jumped up on Kalla. "Len Len." I said and she started zooming past Oppa.

I heard a distant. "Yip yip." and saw Oppa ride over head of us.

"Follow Oppa." I told Kalla as she jogged under Oppa and climbed up the wall they went above.

Once we got up they were already talking. "What is that?" the King was asking.

"A drill." Katara started. "A fire nation drill."

"To break through your walls." Sokka told him as I got off of Kalla and petted her fur.

"I can't believe I never knew." he told us. I walked over to the wall seeing a huge drill with the fire nation insignia on it.

"Wow." I breathed out.

"I can explain this." Long Fee told us. "It's... a construction project." he admitted.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "Then why is there a fire nation insignia on it?" I asked putting my arms over my chest as Kalla growled.

The King looked over seeing the insignia on it. He turned back sort of glaring at Long Fee.

"Well, it's imported of course." Long Fee excused. "You know you can't trust domestic machinery."

We all glared at Long Fee for his excuses. I watched as Kalla was about to go and bit him but I held her back. "No." I whispered and she dropped her head and stood by me.

"Surely you don't believe children over you most loyal attendant." he said doing a hurt face.

"Dai Li," The King ordered. ", arrest Long Fee I want him to do trials for defying the Earth Kingdom."

One word to describe everyone. Shocked.

"You can't arrest me!" Long Fee shouted. "You need me more than you know!"

"Looks like Long Fee is long gone." I joked.


	2. Chapter 2

"I want to thank you, young hero's, for opening my eyes." the King told us. "All this time I though this was a great metropolis and it was a city of fools." he sneered. "And what makes me the King Fool, is that we are at _war _with the fire nation."

"That's why we're in Ba Sing Se sir." Sokka spoke. "To help us end the war."

"We don't have much time." Aang told him. "There's a comet coming this summer. It's energy will give the fire nation unbelievable power."

"But there is hope." I spoke out.

"Before the comet comes we have a moment of opportunity."Katara told him.

"A solar eclipse is coming." Sokka started. "The sun will be entirely blocked by the moon, and the fire benders will be helpless."

"What are you suggesting Sokka?" the King asked.

"That's the day we need to defeat the fire nation." Sokka told us. "The day of black sun."

"I don't know." the King told us. "It would leave us very vulnerable."

"Your already vulnerable." I told him. "The Fire Nation won't stop till Ba Sing Se falls. Either sit back and let it happen, or take offense and give yourself a fighting chance."

"Very well." the Earth King told us. "You have my support."

"Yes!" I cheered and hugged Aang. I felt his arms go around my waist and spung me around as I laughed.

"Your majesty," a voice called as we pulled away. "I apologize for the interruption." he bowed in apology.

"This is general Howe." the King informed us. "he's the leader of our five high ranking generals."

"We searched in Long Fee's office." Howe told us. "I think there will be something that interests everybody."

We were led to Long Fee's office in the castle.

"There are secret files on everybody in the city." Howe informed us. "Including you kids."

"Secret files?" Aang asked.

"Toph BeiFong." I the King said.

"A letter from your mom." I read. "Your mom's in the city and she wants to meet you."

"Long Fee intercepted our letters?" Toph asked. "Now that's just sad."

"Aang." the King said, giving him a scroll.

"The scroll was found on your bison when the Dai Li captured him." Howe informed.

"It's from the eastern air temple." Aang whispered. "an a guru?" he whispered so low no one could hear, but yet I did.

"Is there any letters for us?" I asked as Katara and Sokka put there hands on my shoulders.

"I'm afraid not." the King told us.

"But there _is _an intelligence report that may interest you three." he told us handing me a paper.

"A small fleet of water tribes?" I asked them.

"What?" Could they be led by Dad?" Sokka asked and Katara looking hopeful.

"Protecting the mouth of Chameleon Bay?" I asked myself. "Led by Hakoda!" I screeched. "It is Dad!" I screeched again as I hugged Sokka and Katara.

I read the letter in my little zone, not noticing anything but re reading the letter. "Kiara did you listen?" Katara asked me.

"What?" I asked again. "What did I miss?"

"We're taking about everything, about the letters."

"And we hate to say this, but we might all have to split up." Sokka told us.

"What?!" Aang and I screamed.

"Split up?" I asked.

"We just got Appa back!" Aang reminded them. "We got our family back, along with some new members." he told us with a glance at me. "Now you want to split _up_?"

"Aang you _have_ to meet this guru!" Katara told him. "If we're gonna need to invade the fire nation, you need to be ready."

"If I'm gonna see this Guru at the Eastern air temple, I can drop you off at Chameleon bay." Aang suggested.

"But, somebody needs to stay with the King." Sokka reminded us. "Guess that's me."

"No." I told them. "Sokka, Katara, I know how badly you want to go see Dad so you got to Chameleon Bay; _I'll _stay here with the King." I told them.

"What?" Katara asked as Sokka did a happy jig. "You haven't seen Dad in four almost five years! We saw him 2 years ago, we saw Uncle Bato eight months ago! You should go with Sokka!" she told me.

"No. I'll stay here, I mean, if there's fire nation still here, then I know who they are." I told them placing my arms over my chest.

"Alright. But, I'm still telling him though, that we have you now." she said giving me a hug.

But was soon pushed out of the way by our big brother. "Your the best sister ever!" he told me planting a slobbery kiss on my cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I am." I said getting him off of me.

The next day Sokka, Katara and Aang were all packed up and ready to fly. Kalla was staying with me and Toph said she'll be back by tonight.

"Tell Dad I love him." I said hugging their waists, as I was so small. I'm slightly smaller then Toph for about two centimeters.

"We will, baby sister." Sokka said as we un-hugged and they climbed aboard on Appa.

"Yip Yip." Aang said as I waved goodbye, running after them a little.

"I'll be back tonight Kiara." Toph smiled and headed towards to her mother's location.

I walked back into the throne room as the king announced the arrival of the Kyoshi warriors.

"Suki!" I said, I met her on my third trip running away. "She's the best."

"They are friends of yours?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. "Very nice."

"Then we'll treat them like honored guests!" he told me.

**_Katara_**

We were landing by Chameleon Bay and Sokka was looking as sick as ever.

"You two haven't seen your dad in two years!" Aang exclaimed. "You must be so excited!"

Sokka was really about to throw up. "I know I should be," Sokka started. ", but I feel sick to my stomach."

"Don't worry, Dad will be looking forward to see us." I patted Sokka on the back and got down. "What about you Aang?" I asked. "Are you nervous to see this Guru?" I asked.

"Not at all." Aang answered. "I'm ready to master the Avatar state. I'll do whatever it takes."

"See you two in a week!" Aang yelled. "Yip Yip!"

We watched him soar off and then we looked at the boats. I took a deep breath and climbed down, trailing Sokka.

**_KIARA_**

"General Fong's Base will be the base of the attack." General Howe told me, Mo Mo on my shoulder. "In exactly two months," he moved the board pieces, showing it was the Earth Kingdom. ", the Earth Kingdom's army and navy will be invading the Fire Nation."

Mo Mo flew off my shoulder and attacked all of the game board pieces. "Or we can just send Mo Mo in." I giggled as everyone kept a straight face. "Cause, I mean sorry." I said looking down and putting part of my bangs behind my ear.

Howe closed his hand into a fist and the game board pieces stood up straight, leaving Mo Mo to fly up and squeal and land back on my shoulder. "All we need is to get the Earth King's seal and we are ready." he told me, handing a scroll with a rock under it was how he transported it.

"I will get these to the King as soon as possible." I bowed. "Thank you." I walked out of the war room and down the hall to give the scrolls to the King. "Come on Kalla! Let's go!" I said as I left the war house.

I got on top of Kalla and Mo Mo lightly sat on my shoulders still. "Len Len, but, let's walk okay?" I asked as Kalla walked through out the town to the Earth Kingdom's castle I guess you could call it.

"Wait, Kalla, it wouldn't hurt if we got some tea, would it?" I asked Mo Mo. "I'll get you some tea before we leave alright?" I asked. She purred in response and let me off on the side of the stairs and she sat down obediently.

"Table for two please." I told them as I heard a familiar voice I heard when I was smaller and in the Fire Lord's castle.

"Uncle! I need two jasmine, one green, and two lichey!" he yelled.

"I'm brewing as fast as I can!" the man yelled, he looked just like the man they called 'Uncle.'

I ran out knowing I saw Prince Zuko of the fire nation. I jumped on Kalla as she had a confused face. "Prince Zuko from the fire nation! We need to get to the King, NOW!" I half whispered as she turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

~~~~~~~

I rode on Kalla as she halted. "Good thing your here Suki!" I breathed. "Something horrible is going on! Fire nation has in-filtrated the city! I just saw Prince Zuko and his Uncle! We have to tell the Earth King right away!" I yelled at her. I took her facial expression in. "Wait..." I said backing away one foot at a time. "Your not Suki...Azula!" I hissed.

At the sound of the name Kalla growled and got in front of me. "Aww. Little bitsy Kiara got out of the cell." she whined in a baby voice and got up along with her friends. I got the water from a pouch Katara let me borrow out of her two, and the healing water for just in case.

One of her friends jumped up and tried to grab me. I whipped her and then again then she clutched my shoulder making me black out...

**_AANG_**

*Before Kiara was captured*

"There are seven chakra's that go up the body. Each pool of energy has a purpose and can be blocked by an emotional muck. Beware, opening the chakra's are an intense experience. Once you start this process you can not stop till all seven are open. " said the Guru Patiek. "Are you ready?" he asked me.

I hesitated for a second,. "I'll do whatever it takes." I answered in my mediation pose.

"First we will open the earth chakra, located in the base of the spine. It deals with survival, and is blocked by fear." he told me as I spaced out.

I had fears of the blue mask, other wise known as Zuko, but what I thought was going to be Katara was Kiara, she was being re captured by the Dai Li, and was yelling for me as they put her under the earth, the fire lord, then me going into the Avatar state several times, lastly was me and Kiara facing the fire lord, in a circle of fire. I yelled for Kiara as she was ready to fight the fire lord, afraid that she would get hurt.  
"Aang, your vision is not real." the voice of Guru Patiek told me. "You are concerned for your survival, but you must surrender those fears. Let your fears, flow down the creak."

I let it go, and everything and everyone was gone. "You have opened the earth chakra." he congratulated me.

We were now by a water fall, my back facing the water fall, my head and torso facing the cave behind the water fall. "Next, it is time for the-"

"Water chakra?" I guessed.

"Brilliant! Maybe one day you will be a guru too!" he told me. "This chakra is built by pleasure and is blocked by guilt. Now look at all the guilt you blame yourself for." he commanded me.

The first one I saw was of me leaving the Southern Air Temple, leaving a note, and using my glider to get to Appa. "I ran away." I confessed. "I hurt all of those people." I thought of me hurting those earth benders for taking Katara. "I...I would've told Katara and Sokka about my dreams with Kiara in them, she wouldn't have to be stuck with the fire nation solders, being tortured." I said wincing at the dreams I met her from before, she still looked beautiful, but her cuts and wounds all over her.

"Accept the reality that these things happen, but do not let it cloud and poison your energy. If you are to be a good influence on the world, you need to forgive yourself."

I breathed in and forgave myself.

~~~~~~~~~~

"The third is the fire chakra." he told me as the sun started setting. "Which is located in the stomach." he told me.

"My fire chakra would like something to eat that's not onion banana juice." I admitted.

Guru Shatiek chuckled. "Good one." he chuckled once more. "Now, moving on. This chakra deals with will power, blocked by shame. What is your shame?" he asked me.

I remembered Katara getting burnt. "I'll never going to fire bend again. I can't."

"You will not find balance till you find this part of your life. You are the avatar, therefor, you are a fire bender.

I breathed in and out and let my shame go.

"That chakra didn't flow like a flowing creek, more like a burping bison." he told me before I burped like Appa on cabbage soup Thursday.

"Taste like onion and bananas." I admitted. "And strangely something else. Pickles?" I asked.

He shrugged. "MM."

"The fourth chakra is located in the heart." Shatiek told me. "It deals with love, and is blocked by grief." I looked at the statue of the female air bender. "Lay all your grief out in front of you." he told me.

I thought about it and ended up in a green place with over a thousand air nomads. And soon they disappeared in smoke, one by one. "You have in deed felt a great loss." the Guru's voice told me. "But love is a form of energy, it swirls all around us. The Air nomad's love for you have not left this earth, it is in your heart and is reborn in the new form of new love." the mist that took the nomads turned into the face of Kiara, smiling at me. Then her face from the first time I saw her in my dreams appeared., then when I first saw her in reality smiling and falling to the ground by Kalla.

I felt tears fall down my face. Joyful tears.

"Very good."

"May I have some onion banana juice please?" I asked my voice soft from almost cracking.

~~~~~~~

"The fifth chakra is the chakra of sound. It is found in the throat and deals with truth, and is blocked by lies." he told me.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Katara asked me, in my little vision.

"Because I never wanted to be." was my answer, and I said it out loud.

"You can not lie about your own nature, you must accept that you _are _the Avatar." I breathed in and accepted it

~~~~~~~~

"The sixth pool of energy is the light chakra, it is found in the center of the forehead, it deals with in sight, and is blocked by illusion, the greatest illusion of this world, is separation." he told me closing his eyes and hanging his head down. " Things you think are separate and different are one and the same."

"Like the four nations?" I asked.

"Yes." the Guru answered. "We are all one nation, but people live as if we are divided."

"We are connected." I told him something re-surfacing in my mind. "Everything is connected!" I exclaimed in answer and went back to my meditation pose.

"That's right. Even the separation of the four elements is an illusion. Open your mind, you will see all the elements are one. Four parts, of the same whole. Even metal, is just a part of earth that was purified."

~~~~~~~

"This is the last chakra isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes. After you open this chakra you can go in and out of the Avatar State at will. While your in the Avatar state, you will have all awareness and control of your actions."

"Let's do this." I was so eager to do this!

"The thought chakra is located at the crown of the head, it deals with pure cosmic energy, and it is blocked by earthly attachment. Meditate, on what attach's you to this world." he commanded.

I was thinking I was gonna see Katara, but yet I saw Kiara again. She was smiling as she hugged Sokka and Katara goodbye. I remembered we were hugging when the Earth King said he would help us with the invasion, we were about to kiss but General Howe stopped it. Then there was the dreams, and the swamp where I saw her as an illusion.

"Now let all those attachment's go. Let them flow down the river." he told me as I snapped out of it.

"What?!" I asked. "Why would I let go of Kiara?" I asked. "I..I love her." I told him.

"You have to let her go. Or else you can not let the cosmic flow from the universe."

"Why would I chose cosmic energy over Kiara?" I asked her showing my hands like scales Kiara up way higher that cosmic energy. "How could it be a bad thing I feel the attachment to Kiara. Three chakra's ago it was a good thing!" I reminded him.

"_You. Must. Learn. To let. Go_."

"I'm sorry," I said standing up. ", but I can't let go of Kiara." I bowed my head.

"Aang, to open the Avatar state you must open _all_ the chakra's. Surrender yourself."

"Okay." I whimpered. "I'll try." I don't want to let go of Kiara.

"Now think of your attachments, then let them go." he told me as I went into the what I like to call now Chakra State, I saw Kiara smiling and her arms behind her back she looked beautiful as always, but I let her slip off to the stars. "And now let the pure cosmic energy flow." I saw my body on a walk way as I smiled seeing my self in a huge version in the Avatar state. I walked carefully not falling off the walk way as the bigger me went down and made a purple orb around me and my tattoos glow. But I then heard Kiara's voice, struggling.

"Owe!" she yelled in chains, again. " Let me go!" she yelled seeing blood trickle down her wrists a little as the cuffs cut them. I saw Kalla struggling to get the neck brace holding him in place to get off to I assume help Kiara. Her eyes started glowing a little and then stopped and went again and the process went on and on as she grunted to get out of the chains. I looked back at my head and jumped out of the orb pulling me out of the chakra state.

"Kiara's in danger! I have to go save her!" I yelled standing up and jumping down to the ground.

"No Aang! If you choose your attachment over your chakra it will be locked in set! You will not be able to go in the Avatar state at all!" he yelled at me.

I still jumped, now I have to get Katara and Sokka.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, what kind of trouble is Kiara in?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know.I just knew in my vision I knew she needed help." I answered.

"It'd be nice if your Avatar powers were a little more specific from time to time." Katara told me. "We just got our sister back and now she's gone again! And it's my fault!" Katara told us sobbing a little. "We didn't even get time to tell Dad about Kiara did we?" Katara asked Sokka.

"No. We didn't." he told us putting his head down in shame.

"What's that?" Katara sniffled, pointing at a thing of brown smoke.

We got close to it, seeing it was Toph. "Need a ride?" Sokka yelled.

"Whoa, WHOA!" she yelled falling of of the rocks she was sliding on.

"Ooh." us three cringed.

~~~~

"Kiara's fine. You have nothing to worry about." the King told us.

"But, in my vision," I said walking up towards him. "I was so sure that she was in trouble."

"Well, she met with the council of generals to plan the invasion." he told us placing his hand on his chin. "And since then she's been with your friends the Kyoshi Warriors."

"See, Aang! She meet Suki! They're probably talking about make up or something." Sokka suggested.

"I don't really think Kiara's the girl type to be talking about make up." Katara argued.

"Okay. Maybe your right." I told the Earth King and Kiara.

"Trust me, if there was any danger at all, Bosco's animal instincts would sense it." he told us petting Bosco. His eyes shot wide open in surprise.

**_KIARA_**

I walked around the gems, crystals, whatever they are, maybe rock candy? I mentally asked myself.

The part of a door or something opened.

"You've got company again, Legend." said the one who put Appa in my cell for what now seems like years ago.

I watched as a boy with a scar came tumbling down. "Last time I saw you, you were in the fire nation training with Azula and feeding Turtle Ducks." I told him with a smirk.

"Who are you?" he sneered at me.

"Kiara. Your sister had me tourterd, a long time ago and again now." I whispered the last part looking down.

**_AANG_**

We all hopped down off of Appa, Toph went inside the door first and most likely felt the vibrations. "There's only one thing here." she told us.

We saw Kalla and she had a piece of clothing in her mouth with symbols on it. She came over to us and gave it to me. "It says 'Help! In trouble! No Time! I told Kalla and Mo Mo to leave me behind! Part of leggings! Under-' that's it." I said as it looked really messy.

"Kiara is in trouble I knew it!"

"No! I lost my baby sister! Again!" Sokka said punching the wall.

"Sokka calm down! We'll get her back!" Katara told us, well, more Sokka.

"Wait!" Toph exclaimed. "Someones at the door." she said pointing to the door as someone knocked on it. "Actually I know who it is. Their an old friend of mine." she told us smiling and opening the door reveling General Iroh of the Fire Nation. "Glad to see your okay."

"Aah!" Me,Katara, and Sokka chorused in sync; as Toph just waved smiling hugely.

"You guy's know each other?!" I asked gripping the top of my head since I didn't have hair.

"I knocked him in the woods once-" she said as Iroh rubbed the back of his head. "-he gave me some tea and v_ery _good advice.

"May I come in?" Iroh asked us gently. Toph shook her head yes in response, as Iroh walked in putting his arms in his sleeves and walking toward us and past me before turning around and looking at us. "Princess Azula is in Ba Sing Se." he told us with sorrow in his eyes.

"Princess Azula had Kiara before!" I yelled gripping my skin again like before. "She must have Kiara!" I yelled now with my hands clenched.

"And has captured my nephew as well."

"Then we'll work together to get Kiara and Zuko." I crossed my arms and put a stern look on my face.

"Whoa there!" Sokka said throwing his hands in the air with frustration and walking towards me. "You lost me...At Zuko." he jabbed a finger in my face.

"I know how you must feel about Zuko," Iroh told us and put his hands on Sokka's shoulders. "but please believe me when I say there is good in him."

"What's inside him isn't enough." Sokka told him taking his hands off of his shoulders. "Come back when it's outside of him to okay?"

"Kiara's in trouble." I told them.

"All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble." Katara told me too.

"Working together is our best chance." I said putting a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

Sokka put his head down in defeat as Iroh walked past us. "I have someone who might help us." he said opening the door and looking on the right side of the house.

Toph was the first one out and when she was she did some earth bending. But once I came out it was a Dai Li solider in rope. Iroh went over to the Dai Li solider and pulled down the cloth that was over his mouth.

"Princess Azula and Long Fee are planning a coo to over throw the earth king." he told us as quickly as he could.

"Where is my sister?!" Katara and Sokka yelled at the same time, threatening with their weapons. Katara a thing of water, made into ice and was _very_ sharp. Sokka had his boomerang (the sharp side) up to the Dai Li's throat.

"Where are they keeping Kiara?" Katara asked moving the water closer to the Dai Li's face.

"In the catacombs of Ba Sing Se! Right underneath the palace." he told us.

"Under! That's what the piece of cloth said!" I yelled. "Let's go!" I said getting on Appa.

I heard a little whimper and looked at Kalla with Mo Mo on her.

"Sokka and Katara? Wanna ride Kalla? He needs someone to lead him to the palace." I said.

"I'll do it. I remember the words Kiara says." Katara raised her hand and mounted Kalla which I have just noticed, she has a sattle filled with everything you might need. Like let's say only fruit? I thought she would love to eat meat. I don't see any on it though.

"Len Len." Katara said, determination on her face and she sped off with Mo Mo flying overhead.

"Yep yip." I said and we flew off with Toph, Sokka and Iroh on Appa.

**_KIARA_**

"Why did they throw you in here?" I asked pacing. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"Have they told you anything?" Zuko asked me turning around looking towards me.

"Told me what? No one has told me anything but nothing. I barley know if my family's alive! That's what been held up in prisons for 5 years does to you!" I paced more.

"Not that I tracked the Avatar down all the time in hope of catching him and restoring my honor?" he asked.

"What? All I know was that you were banished. Every left and right Azula would talk about it. But, you were hunting Aang?! He's one of our last hopes for peace. We're all one! Though you fire nation can't figure that out! How could you care." I sneered now. "Your the fire lord's son. Spreading war and destruction is in your blood." I sneered more.

"You don't know what your talking about." he told me.

"I don't?!" I questioned. "You don't know what this war has done to me, me personally!" I yelled at him tears running down my face. after I turned around so our back's were facing each other. "I was taken from my home for five years, though I wish it was more if my mother was still alive." I sobbed as tears ran down my face and I felt, what is now the whole necklace. Katara gave it to me, it was meant to be that way, but Katara as the full thing of Mother's wrist bands on both wrist with rare sapphire ice in them.

"I'm sorry." I heard Zuko say as I sobbed into my ripped leggings. "That's something we have in common." I picked up my head and wiped my nose on my sleeve and looked at him with my blood shot eyes.

**_TOPH_**

"Well, what do you know?" I asked feeling the ground with my hand. "There _is_ an ancient city down there." I stood up feeling Iroh, Katara,Aang and Sokka. "But, it's deep." I commented. I made a huge hole in to the ground as I felt Kalla looked nervously down, but, yet felt looked determined.

"Okay we split up," Sokka started. "Aang, Kalla, you two go with Iroh, and go look for Kiara and the Angry Jerk. No offense." he said towards Iroh.

"None taken." I felt as he shrugged.

"And Toph, Katara, and I will go talk to the earth king about Azula's coo." he told us as we all split up and Kalla, Aang, and Iroh went down the hole.

**_AANG_**

I heard Kalla whimper as we went down little by little. Once we got to the rock where Toph made the hole I made it go down even deeper.

"So," I said putting my hand on the back of my head and walking down by Iroh. "Toph said you give good advice." I told him as he made the flame a little lighter. "And great tea." I removed my hand and let it fall to my side and swayed them as I walked.

"The key to both, is proper Asian. What's on your mind?" he asked me.

I made the rock go down farther. "Well, I meet with this guru who was suppose to help me master the Avatar State. And control this great power." I smiled, but the smile faded quickly as I thought about Kiara, and how I had to give her up to control it. "But, in order to do that, I have to let go of someone I love." I looked down to the ground closing my eyes not letting the tears I held fall out."And I just couldn't" I said opening my eyes.

"Perfection and power are over rated." he answered me. "I think you are very wise to choose happiness and love."

"But, what happens when we can't save everyone and beat Azula?" I asked. "without the Avatar State," I said going wide eyed. "What if I'm not powerful enough?"

"I don't know the answer." he answered. "Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel, you can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving, " he said as moved some more rock, but this time it took a little longer, because we had to walk out of the tunnel into the catacomb. "you will end up in a better place."

_KATARA_

We walked up the many many steps to the palace till we got to the top, Mo mo still on my shoulder.

"There's general Howe!" I shouted in a whisper. I grabbed Toph's shirt and pulled Sokka by the ear behind a column. I watched as Dai Li grabbed General Howe with metal cuffs and brought him to his knees.

"What's going on here?!" Howe asked outraged.

"General Howe, you are under house arrest." the Dai Li told him taking him away as Sokka and I turned away.

"The coo is happening right now." Sokka whispered as loud as he could.

"We have to go warn the King!" I yelled in a whisper too.

I grabbed Toph who now had Mo Mo on her shoulder.

we ran to the Earth King's new fancy doors and opened them widely and sprinted some more. "Thank goodness we're in time!" I breathed.

"In time for what?" The King asked.

"Yeah, what are you in time for," a girl with a braid loopy asked kart wheeling towards Sokka. "Cutie?"

"I'm kinda involved in Suki." Sokka said putting a hand on the back of his neck.

"Who?" the impostor asked.

Toph made a rock ledge to fire her up to the air. The impostor back flipped and landed on to the top of the turtle lion statue's head.

"There not the Kyoshi Warriors!" I yelled.

"Sorry to disappoint you." said a depressed girl as she threw daggers at me.

I blocked them with water from my pouch I always carried, but I usually had two.

"This fight is over." sneered a voice as we all some how ended up by each other as we looked at the king with a flame to his throat. We put our hands up as the girl who called Sokka cutie punched on our sides making us black out.

**_KIARA _**

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before." I said putting my hands behind my back and looking down.

"Doesn't matter." he told me.

"Just, whenever I thought of the enemy, it was your face."

"My face." he said feeling his scar.

"I didn't mean it that way."

No, it's okay." he told me. "I always thought this was a marking, a marking of the banished prince. Cursed to track the Avatar forever. And the and get the Legend and bring her to my father." he refereed to me. "But, lately I have been free to determined my own destiny. Even if I'm never free of my mark."

"Maybe you could be free of it." I piped up.

"What?" he breathed out turning his face towards me now.

"I have healing abilities." I told him.

"It's a scar, it can't be healed."

I grabbed the water Katara gave to me. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis Katara gave to me for an emergency. I guess this is one." I told him walking closer.

He closed his eyes as I put my hand on his scar, feeling the cuts that were etched in on to his skin. I was about to open the lid, but before I could I heard a bang. I turned around seeing Aang! "AANG!" I yelled running towards him and putting my arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you." I whispered in his ear.

"I knew you would come." I told him pulling away from the hug. I hear a growl and pulled away seeing Kalla. "Kalla!" I warned as she pummeled me

"Uncle, I don't understand what are you doing with the Avatar?" he asked pointing to Aang, as Kalla got off of me and licking me as I petted her fur a little.

"Saving you, that's what." Aang said coldly.

"Aang, stop it." I whispered putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Go help your other friends!" Iroh told us as Aang took my hand, but not before I could take another look at Zuko and then followed at Aang's pace with ease.

"We've gotta find the others!" I yelled as blue fire almost got us till I made the floor come up and blocked the fire away from our bodies. Aang and I grabbed some water from either side of us and splashed it at Azula as it turned into smoke. I looked backwards. "How did I do that?" I asked referring to the floor I made come up Aang as he grabbed my hand again.

"I have no clue." Was his answer.

"There!" I yelled pointing at Azula as we put a water cover over us as Azula shot fire at us. She landed on a ledge as Aang used an earth bending technique, making her to fall.

Right in the middle of us.

She had two fingers pointed at the both of us as we we're about 20 feet away from each other. Fire exploded in between us all.

Zuko.

He pointed at Azula then at Aang. He threw fire from his left and right fists as Azula came at me. Azula threw a wall of fire at me as I grabbed some water from the river and blocked it. I used the same water and made it as sharp as I could in one second and sent it zooming at her as I saw some hair get cut off barley blocking it as I flipped over her and grabbed more water and whipped her making her whole body fall on all fours. I attracted all the water surrounding us as I saw Kalla behind Azula growling. 'Stay' was what my face said to her as she sat down and I had water all over my body now and my hands where whips. I used my left arm and aimed it at her as she tried to use fire to block it , but it was to late, I had grabbed her arm. I used my right arm and went in as she kicked bending fire with her feet and I grabbed that foot too. I lifted her up into the air as fire cut it off.

I glared at Zuko, as I saw Azula run off. "I thought you would have changed!" I yelled across the river from him. We fought as I still used my whips as he used some fire whips of his own.

"I have changed." he told me as we fought some more just whipping each other. I whipped Zuko one more time before I felt fire behind me as I made water all around me fore a second. I looked at Zuko and Azula and whipped both of them and dodging all of their attacks, almost all of them. I felt fire almost hit me, but with enough force to make me fly backwards hitting some crystals and my hair to came out of it's regular hair loopies as Sokka loves to call them.

I felt something like an earthquake and then it stopped all of a sudden. I felt a nuzzle nudged my head as I stood up and looked around me. Dai Li.

I grabbed water and made a what I like to call it an octopus and surrounded me and Kalla as I whipped Dai Li agents away from us. I watched as all of them stopped and looked away. I looked to see Aang rising in the air, and his tattoos glowing, I felt myself have a brighter aura I guess you could say. I felt more in control of what I was doing and looked at the Dai Li agents with hatred, then looking back at Aang.

I saw, lighting hit him as I had tears streaming down my face. I got on Kalla and used water bending to make a huge wave(knocking everyone down in the process), us on a piece of ice as I caught Aang, just before he could reach the ground. I looked at him tears streaming down and prayed this was a nightmare. I looked at Aang then at Azula and Zuko as they were starting to close in.

I saw fire go in between us as they back away from us. "Go!" Iroh yelled. "I'll hold them off as long as I can!" I put Aang on Kalla and this just came as instinct. I didn't get on Kalla, but I placed my foot on either sides of me, making them equal to shoulders and made rock go up as I ran down the tunnel that led the way out.

"Thank you!" I yelled to Iroh. Kalla stopped and I shifted Aang with some rope and tied him to Kalla's sattle. "Len Len!" I yelled as she zoomed outside as I saw Appa there with Katara, Toph, Mo mo and Sokka. I pulled out the oasis water Katara gave me and it swirled into my hand, it looked pure white as I put it on Aang.

"Go! Kalla and I will follow suit!" I yelled threw the tears as Appa flew up and Kalla followed. I put the water on Aang's back as rain poured on me. The water disappeared and soaked into Aang. "Nothing." I sobbed and hugged him as I saw everyone looking down from Appa, who was close to the ground may I add.

I heard a groan and saw Aang's hand light up. I looked at Aang and place his head on Kalla's neck. He groaned once more as I saw the slits of his eyes open and weakly smile. I smiled through the tears and gave him another kiss.

"The Earth Kingdom...has fallen." I heard the King say.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop here!" Sokka yelled as Kallo slowed to a halt on some long grass but still taller, the fog clearing a little too.

"Sokka!" I yelled, "Why are we stopping I asked as I looked down. "Ooooh." I said surprised that there was a river below about 300 feet below as I had Aang in my right arm and the reins in my left. "Kalla," I asked. "Can you jump it?" I asked. She backed up as I saw Everyone else on Appa.  
"You sure you can make it?!" Katara asked Toph holding onto her arm.

"I don't kn-OOOWWWW!" I yelled as Kalla flew over the gorge and I closed my eyes as I held onto Aang tighter. I felt the wind stop flowing through my hair and Kalla running again.

"Did you make it?!" Toph yelled as I heard a roar from a bear, I thought it would be a Platypus Bear or maybe a duck bear! But, it's just...a bear.  
"Yeah! Why are we at Chameleon Bay again, Sokka?!" I asked.

I saw about twenty feet in front of me that Appa landed. "Because, someones looking forward to seeing you." he said climbing off.  
"I think Bosco and I should leave. Become circus people!" The king yelled getting on top of Bosco and leaving.

"Land!" I saw Toph jump down."Sweet, sweet land!"

"You got Aang?" Katara asked coming towards me ready to take Aang from me if necessary.

"I got him." I said looking at him as he groaned and held onto my neck real tight, bur not enough to strangle me.

"I also want you to have this book." she told me grabbing a book from her bag. "It's about the legend, I only got to chapter two, you can start from the beginning but I suggest you read it from chapter two. It's pretty much just laying down factsthat you probably know." I grabbed the book and shook my head.

"Thank you." I said as Kallo galloped at a slight speed. As we got farther onto the beach I saw some Water Tribe fleet warrior ships. "Water Tribe? Is this the one with-"

"Yes." Sokka told me, answering my un-said question.

"Kalla?" I asked. "Down please." Kalla lied down on her stomach as I got off, my robes a little torn and black with fire scorches, but nothing that can't be fixed. I put Aang's arm around my shoulders and dragged his feet.

"Dad!" Katara yelled as I saw some men come out of some tents.

"Sokka? Katara? What are you two doing here?" a man asked hugging my brother and sister.

"The Earth Kingdom has fallen, and Aang is weak." Katara told him gesturing to Me and Aang.

I felt a pressure on my neck of a blade. "Woah! Diano don't kill me" I yelled backing a way from it as I heard Kalla growl. "Kallo... Don't make me come over there." I said as she cam over to me. "Or you can come over to me. What ever makes you happy." I said. Kalla lowered as for me to get on, but nudged Aang. "Okay, be careful." I told her placing Aang on lightly and grabbing the piece of rope from earlier and tied it around Aang. "You got him?" I asked as she stood up, Aang not falling off a little.

"And so we ended up here." Sokka finished.

"But, you didn't say who she was." the man said pointing at me.

"I grew to much I see." I smiled. "Last time everyone saw me was when I was... I think seven? What day is it? I forgot." I stated.

I watched as the man got tears in his eyes. "Kiara?" he breathed as I ran into his arms.

"It's me Daddy."

"Kiara!?" everyone shouted in a question as they walked over to me in a hug with the exception of Sokka, Katara and Toph...but they soon joined.

I was reading "The Legend Stories"

_The last Legend was during Avatar Roku. They both died together with their animal guides. After the nomads had died all the world knows both of the cycles are broken._

It never reached the water tribe, only Earth, Fire, and Air. Two out of three times did the Legend and the Avatar got married and had children, bending all sorts of elements.

I blushed reading this part and put my head on my forehead.I heard a groan and looked at Aang who was laying across the room. I stood up putting the book in my bag that Dad gave to me, he was saving it for me till I saw him again, it was filled with my doll, I loved it when I was seven, I still do. I don't care if you say that's childish well, it was sewn by my Mom.

Then a sleeping bag, and some food.

I walked over to Aang and sat down at the foot of his bed in my usual attire with a fire nation cape. I saw Aang's eyes flash open and sat up putting his hands on his knees.

"Your up," I breathed as I ran over to him a bout to hug then I remember the bandages I put on him. He looked around the room seeing the fire nation flags. "Aang it's n-"

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" he stood up and grabbed my hand and his glider as he dragged me to the door and opened it, intertwining our fingers.

"Aang stop, you need to rest!" I tell him putting his arm around my shoulders.

"You hear something?" Pip Squeak asked.

He pulled around and grabbed his staff tighter and swung it towards the wall probably hitting The Duke and Pip Squeak. "Aang! That's-"

"Fire Nation I know!" he yelled limping faster and got to the stairs tripping on the last step bringing me down with him.

"Ouch." I said as I looked at Mo Mo and Dad with Uncle Bato at his side. "Hi Daddy." I smiled. "I've been trying to tell you! This isn't the fire nation."

I smiled more and stood up helping Aang as well.

"Twinkle Toes and Water hose! That has to be you two!" Toph said running towards us along with Katara as I giggled at the nickname that Toph gave me.

"Aang your awake!" Katara yelled walking in front of Aang and I as everyone circled us.

"You sure?" Aang asked. "I think I'm dreaming." He rubbed his forearm along his eyes trying to rub the dream out, or at least what he thinks is a dream.

"Your not dreaming!" I said hugging him around his waist, avoiding his injuries and kissed his cheek. "Your finally awake!"

"Aang!" Sokka said with his helmet on and giving him a hug as I let go of him and stood next to Toph. "Good to see you with the living, buddy!"

"Sokka?" Aang asked his eyes squinting.

"Some one catch him! He's gonna faint!" Toph yelled as I caught his waist and placed his head in the palm of my hand. "I was warning you."

Toph shrugged as Sokka picked him up and Appa and Kallo come over.

I looked at Aang as he came through his eyes flickering open. "Good your up..again." I paused tilting my head a little and putting it right back up and smiled.

"Here you go." Toph said giving me a robe.

"Thanks Toph." I smiled as she stood next to Sokka.

"Why are we on a fire nation ship?" Aang asked. "Why is everyone dressed this way?" he refereed to the robed as I put it on him. "And why am I the only one who's completely out of it?" he asked again as everyone started leaving and he sat up along with me.

"You need to take it easy!" I said scooting towards him and rubbing my right hand around his shoulder blade in a circular motion. "You were hurt pretty bad." I said. He groaned a little and held his side. "I like your hair." I smirked and ruffled his new hair.

"I have hair?!"he asked felling the top of his hands to his new black hair, I always wondered what color it was; I found out it's a black color. "How long was I out?"

"A few weeks." I smiled going back to rubbing his shoulder blade in a circular motion.

"Everything okay?" Dad asked.

"We're good Dad." I smiled more, I haven't smiled this much since...I was taken. "Thank you for your concern."

"I'm Hakoda." he said holding his hand out to Aang. "Kiara, Katara and Sokka's father." he said as Aang shook his hand.

"It's nice to officially meet you Chief Hakoda."

"It's an honor to meet you. Kiara, Toph wanted me to remind you that in an hour that you need to train with her." he said un-grasping Aang's arm.

"Thanks Dad. Love you." I said before he left.

Dad bent down and kissed the top of my head. "Love you too Hun." he said and walked off to do orders or go steer the ship.

"Your beautiful when you smile." Aang told me.

"Ha." I said putting some hair behind my ear and blushed. "I haven't smiled like this since I was a kid." I smiled more.

Aang started smiling till he frowned and grunted, holding his side.

"How about we go up stairs?" I asked helping him up. "I can give you a healing session." I helped him up on his feet as he limped up the stairs, me having his arm around my neck, we entered the room as I gave instructions to Aang. "Kneel down, then put your hands right here. I can get to your biggest wound easier." I got water out of the pots on either side of me "Tell me where it hurts and where it's most intense." I commanded as I put the water on his back.

"A little higher." Aang threw his head went up a little and then forward again. "Wow. Your defiantly in the right area there."

"Okay let me see if I can do something else," but before I could do anything else, when I took the water off, Aang's whole body threw backwards his back arched and his head threw back way farther than before.

"I went down!" he breathed in a gasp. "I didn't just get hurt, did I?" he asked as I kneeled down by him and took his hands in mine. "I was gone, but, you brought me back."

"I just used the spirit water Katara gave to me for emergency's. I'm not sure _what _I did exactly." I shrugged as Aang put his head on my shoulder.  
"You saved me." he said leaning in a little.

I gave him a kiss on a cheek. "You need to rest." I chuckled as Aang smiled and felt his cheek laying down.

Aang's grip on my free hand, as my other hand picked up some noodles from the bowl and ate some of it.

"After what happened in Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety and we flew away on Appa-" Kalla growled. "Sorry." Sokka said putting his hands up "Well, you and Kiara rode on Kalla to Chameleon bay." Sokka re-caped. "The Earth King wanted to travel on his own, so he decided to set off alone."

"Well, not entirely alone." I commented as Aang tightened his grip on my hand. "He had Bosco."

"Soon the bay was covered with fire nation ships, since we couldn't fight them all, Kiara suggested that we take one ship, she knows most about these things of the fire nation, she said we had more men then they did. Then we started traveling west. We passed the serpent's pass a few days ago. We've seen a few fire nation ships, but none have bothered us."

"What now?" Aang asked.

"We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan." Dad started. "We won't be able to have a massive army with out the earth kingdom, but the solar eclipse will still leave the fire nation vulnerable."

"So," Sokka started now, " we're having a smaller invasion, just a rag-tag team of our old friends and ally's around the earth kingdom. We already ran into the Pip Squeak and The Duke."

"Good to see you again Aang." Pip Squeak said, you would think he was The Duke, because he's like HUGE!

"You know the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage." Sokka commented. "We have a secret." Sokka started whispering and looking around. "You two." he said looking at Aang and I.

"Us?" Aang and I asked at the same time.

"I understand Aang, but me?"

"No one knows your the Legend past the fire nation palace walls. We've heard that people think your running away from the war, and already dead. And you!" he said pointing at Aang.

"The whole world thinks your dead. Isn't that great!" Sokka yelled smiling.

"The world thinks I'm dead?!" Aang asked. "How is that good news?! It's terrible!" he said standing up.

"No, that's great, it means the fire nation don't be hunting us anymore." Sokka told him walking closer. "And even better, they won't be expecting you on the day of black sun."

"No, no, no, no, no! You have no idea how messed up this is!" he gripped his hair looking down.

I heard huge horn and put my fire nation gear on. "Ship! It's protocol that they do this!" I yelled as it came closer and people went under.

"I can do this," Aang said grabbing his glider and opening it. "The Avatar is back." Aang groaned and held his side.

"Aang, wait!" I told him before he could take off. "They don't know were not fire nation." I told him; hopefully he will listen to reason.

"Everyone just stay calm." Dad commanded. "Kiara and I will handle this."

"In you guys." I pointed to the little hole I made with Toph. Kalla and Appa got in relucently.

I put my helmet on and stood by Dad as I mad myself taller with the metal, as the armor for the second command was w_ay _to big on me. The other ship stopped as they let a wooden board over as they crossed it, getting on to our boat.

"Commander," the general said as I recognize it was Shi Lou, one who refused to give me food. "Why are you off course? All western fleet ships are supposed to heading to Ba Sing Se to support the occupation."

"Actually, we're from the...eastern fleet." Dad answered. Crud, he just blew it. "We have orders to deliver some cargo."

"Ah ha, eastern fleet." he said smirking at his guards behind him. "It would be nice if Admiral Chang would have warned us about this, sending a ship this way. "

"I'm sure Admiral Chang meant no disrespect sir." Dad said again. I was about to say, who's Admiral Chang, because there is none in history of a Chang as a general.

"I know right? How hard is it to make a note and send a hawk our way?" he asked.

"Next time," I said playing along unless they hired a Chang as a general. "we'll send two hawks your way to make sure you get the message." I told him.

"We'll sink this ship." I heard as I turned around and covered the metal with the robe.

"They know!" I screamed pointing.

I used metal bending with my foot and made their bridge fall and raise the water at the same time with Katara and made the big wave to be a tsunami to them.

"Pupil! You go first!" Toph yelled as Pipsqueak loaded the canon and I fire it, making it land on a catapult.

A fire was shot and an arrow stuck at the bottom. "We can't get to it with out jumping off the ship!" Katara yelled.

"Then we'll just need to jump of the ship." I said jumping down.

"Kiara what are you doing?!" Katara yelled as I went under water. I looked at where the arrow was as it made a huge gash thought the ship and water pouring in. I turned it into ice and broke it off. I felt something scrap by me and...all went black.

* * *

But yet, I could see myself. I watched as I used water bending to make a spiral around me and make myself shoot up. My eyes, glowing purple, my movements different. It looked like I was doing this since I was born. I jumped on to the other boat and used fire bending to block the others and using water as well.

"The Legend!" they yelled as I mad the ship go down little by little as I heard my name being called by Aang. I looked to my right and saw a serpent going around the boat as I jumped a long distance before it could get me. I felt Aang grab my arm before I fell to my death... but I didn't.

"I got you Kiara!" I heard Aang yell as I was on the brink of losing consciousness. I kept myself awake to get a good planting on my feet and run up the side of the boat and hugging Aang.

"What happened?" I asked. "I saw myself bending, but, how could I see my self in- what was I in?"

"Let's just call it the Legend State." Aang smiled hugging me."I'm glad your okay now." he said as I lead him to the stairs, trying to stay awake.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Kiara, Aang, were going into town to get find some dinner." Toph said loud enough to make me wake up. "You wanna come?"

"Well, I am pretty hungry." Aang told her.

"Me too." I yawned rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Here," Sokka said grabbing his belt. "Tie this around your head. It'll cover your arrow." Sokka said as I sat up with Aang.

"I'm not going out if I can't wear my arrow proudly." Aang argued with Sokka.

"You guys, go on ahead with out us." I told them. "We'll catch up with you." they all soon filed out of the room leaving us alone.

"I understand why being a secret bothers you so much." I said rubbing his back still. "You don't want people to think you failed."

"Your right, I don't." he said "But the problem is, I did fail."

"Aang, that's not true." I cooed as Aang sat up.

"It is true." he said standing up now. "I was in Ba Sing Se, I was there! But I lost and now the earth kingdom is gone for good."

"Not for good." I stood up walking around the bed and towards Aang. "We still have a plan. The Invasion." I said putting my hands on his shoulders.

"And I hate the invasion plan too!" he yelled ripping my hands from his shoulders and taking down the fire nation banner above his bed. "I don't want you or anyone else fixing my mistakes!" he yelled then going back to sitting down. "I always knew I would have to face the fire lord. Now I know I have to do it alone."

"Aang." I said about to hug him.

"Kiara, please." he sternly said,. "Just go." I shed a tear. "Go."

"Anything you need?" I asked.

"I need to redeem myself. I need my honor back." he reminded me of Zuko right now.

I sighed and started to walk out. "There part of my mistakes too, not just yours, sorry to bother you." I whispered loud enough for Aang to hear.

We just came back from shopping for food as I made a salad and some fruits. I carried the tray back to Aang and my room. Your probably thinking. What?! Yes, we share a room but we don't... you know you sick minds!

"I brought you some food!" I told Aang walking in. I looked around and saw no one, not a trace of him being in here since out fight. "Oh no." I breathed dropping the food. I ran up the stairs to the opening of the sea where Dad and Uncle Bato were, along with Kallo close by.

"I'll leave you two alone." Uncle Bato said as he walked away and Dad looked towards me.

"What's wrong Kiara?" he asked.

"Aang's gone!" I cried. "He just took his glider and disappeared!" I sobbed rubbing my eyes. "He has this weird notion that," I sniffed. "He has to save the world alone, with out anyone."

"Maybe that's his way of being brave." Dad said. "His way of impressing you." he smiled.

"But, it's not brave, it's selfish, stupid, and wrong!" I screamed. "Doesn't he know how much we need him?!" I asked. "How much I need him?" I whimpered. "How could he just leave us and not come back?!" I screamed again.

"Your talking about me aren't you?" he asked me.

"No!" I whimpered. "I know you did your best to try and save me but-"

"It wasn't enough." Dad shut his eyes to keep the tears in. "I could have done better. To protect you and your mother. It's all my fault." he whispered as a tear fell.

"It's not you fault!" I told him sobs coming from my mouth and wrapped my arms. "If I wasn't a water-bender than-"

"Than your most to likely not be here in my arms right now." he said as I hugged him tighter. "I love you more than anything." he said crouching down to my level. "You, Sokka and Katara are my entire world. I thought about you three all the time when you were gone. And at night, I would lie awake aching to see you again. I could see Sokka or Katara if I went back home, but I couldn't see you."

"I love you Daddy." I sobbed.

"I love you to Keke." he said using my old nickname.

I jumped of Kallo as she stayed on the block of ice I made. "Aang?" I asked as everyone got off of Appa. I kisses Aang on the lips and his eyes fluttered open. "Aang?"

"Kiara?" he groggily said, both of us blushing.

"Aang!" I yelled hugging him as tears of joy fell down my face and he put his arms around my waist.

Appa soon joined, then Kallo, the Sokka, the Katara, the Toph and last but not least Mo mo.

"I have so much to do." he whispered.

"We know." I said. "But you'll have us.

"You thought you could just get out of training by going to the fire nation did you?" Toph asked.

"What about the invasion?" Aang asked.

"We'll join our dad on the day of eclipse." Katara said.

"Hey, what's-?" Toph asked as she picked up Aang's torn glider. "Oh, it's your glider."

"That's okay," Aang told Toph, grabbing his glider. "if someone saw it, it would give away my identity. It's better now, that no one knows I'm alive."

He jumped up and went on a rock with lava flowing in and out of it. Aang stabbed his glider in the ground and it shriveled to ashes.


	4. Chapter 4

(I'm going to skip the part to where Kiara pretended to be the painted lady and go to Sokka's Master)

"It's beatiful." I smiled as Aang did the classic yawn move and put his arm around me. I smiled to the side and blushed as I saw Katara smirk, who was on my right side.

"Not as beatiful as you." I heard Aang mutter casuing me to blush even more. I giggled and looked back up at the stars.

"Eeeh, you see nothing once you see it a thousand times." Toph said scooting Katara over with earth bending and sitting by me. We then saw a blue light coming straight towards us, well right over us. We all 'Ooh'ed in awe as I got on Kalla. "Let's go check it out!" I smiled. "Len Len!" I told her and she started running like the speed of light.

"It's going to destroy that town!" Katara yelled looking down on the fire ball that landed and was burning dry grass.

"Not if we can stop it!" I yelled back and stopped the water with huge waves and startedmaking the fire cease; I wans't paying attention to anything else.

"Kiara! Give me the water!" he yelled.

"Okay!" I yelled back and gave him the water.

"Sokka, stand clear!" Aang warned.

"Okay." he sulked, but astill got hit with the...snow!

"Snow!" I yelled and ran towards it; getting off of Kalla and making a snow angel. I was having a giggle fit tilI was done. "Oh, that feels better." I smiled as I got up; snow all over my back and in my hair. I just shoke it off.

"I forget you haven't seen snow in five years." Katara told me.

"These people don't know how close they were to being toasted." Aang said as he held my tray above my head

"Aang!" I whined. "Food! will die with out!"

"Okay," he sighed giving me the tray. "Here you go."

"Thank you." I then sat down by him and ate my hot salad biscuts.

"Yeah, the worst thing is is that they didn't even know it was us! i miss the hero worship and the love. " Toph whined taking a bite out of her biscout.

"Boo Who..." Sokka told us from the steps. "Poor heros."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Katara asked.  
"You haven't even touched your smoke sea slug." I pointed out.

"It's just, you all can bend stuff, like make things, and fly, and make things fly around." Sokka went on. "I...I can't fly around, I can't... do anything."

"That's okay." I said as I went up to Sokka and gave him a hug. "Your pretty good with a sword." I told him. "You don't need to be a hero and be a bender, ever heard of Lee Calvin? He couldn't bend at all and he defeated the big Koi Fish that was about to eat the town?" I asked. "That's you." I gave him a hug around the waist and he soon returned it.

"Hey Katara?" I asked. "How much money do we have?" I asked.

"About, two gold and three silver, twenty-two copper. Why?" she asked.

"I know how we can make Sokka feel better."

"Shopping!" Sokka clapped and ran around the weapons store.

I was eyeing these new gloves and put them on as I heard, "Whatcha think?" I looked to the voice and saw a guy in armor and a headband. "Pretty slik huh?" Aang asked me as I walked towards him. "All I need is a wnd sword."

"A wind what?" I asked.

"A wind sword. It's were I have a handle of a sword and use air as the blade." he told then made sword swish ing sounds. "Woosh, woosh, woosh."

"Aang, I think your about to-"

"Aah!" he yelled falling over as I took of his helmet.

"Fall." I giggled and helped him take off the armor.

"I think i'll stick to what I got." he smiled as we got the boots off.

"You have a good eye." the shoopkeeper told Sokka, who was eyeing a sword. "That's made by P.E Jou. Best sword fighter and trainer, lives in the castle up the road from here." he told us as I walked in closer towards the, Aang trailing behind.

"That's it!" Aang told Sokka. "That's what you need!"

"A sword?" Sokka asked.

"No... A master."

"Yeah, we all needed masters. I wouldn't be able to be where I am with out Master Paku." Katara said.

"I learned from Badger Moles, they may not be able to see, but their still good teachers. What about you, Kiara?" Toph asked me.  
"You can learn things from other cultures. You know Zuko's Uncle? Iroh? He helped me, so I geuss he's my master, that was until he left to go with Zuko." I said as they looked at me wierdly. "What?! Iroh's a good guy even though he's from the fire nation!" I told them as they all went back to their business and Sokka looked at the sword.

"I think I want to be a sword fighter. Alright, let's go up to his castle!" Sokka said ethusiastically. "He'll be my master."

"What should we do today?" I asked.

"I'm already tapped out. I already picked my toes, twice." Toph replied.

"Twice?" Aang, Katara and I asked in a bored, mono tone voice.

"Once for cleaning the other for the sweet cleaning sensation."

"Sokka's been in charge of the schedule, I'm not sure what to do." Katara told us, since we all turned to look at her.

"Plus, it's really hot today." Toph complained.

"How hot is it?" Katara asked as I groaned lightly turning to my side and standing up.

"What's that?" I asked.

"What's what?" she asked me.

"That, white thing! I'm gonna check it out!" I grinned as I stood up and went after the thing. It seemed like I didn't have to run as it jumped into my arms. "Oh my gosh! It's a flying artic fox!" I exclaimed to them.

"What?" Aang asked standing up.

"See, it has it's tail which she spins it around and makes her fly, it's rare to see one in the south pole or I've heard." It old him brining the flying artic fox out.

"Wow, she's pretty, what are you going to name her? Or even keep her for that matter?" Katara asked me.

"Aspra, pretty name, always wanted to name one of my daughters that, if I live long enough for that." I giggled. Aspra then ran towards Kalla and smelt her leg before licking it. And Kalla licked back?

"So we're on this island." Katara told us as I sat down and closed my eyes.

"No, we're on this island." Aang argued lightly.

"You noodle brains don't know what your doing... I miss Sokka." Toph commented.

"I do know what to do." I sighed sitting down and grabbing the map.

"Ooh, I got one, if you miss him so much why don't you marry him?" Katara told us.

"We're on this island right here, the creek is right here." I told them giving back the map and lieing down. "and Katara, Aang's right, it doesn't run through the family, or at least you."

We all soon fell asleep.

"Sokka's back!" Toph exclaimed making me open my eyes, to realize I was sleeping on Aang. "And you love birds better not of done anything!" Toph told us in a playfuly manner as I blushed along with Aang, but I stood up and ran to Sokka.

"Sokka! We missed you!" I exclaimed.

"I missed you too." He replied.

"Okay, say something funny!" Katara encourged.

"Funny how?" he asked as we busted out laughing, just to hear his voice.

I heard him talking to Toph but, I couldn't hear over our laughter.

"Okay, I need your help." Sokka told us as he led the way to the space rock.

I slid to the bottom with Toph. "Pupil, you try."

"Okay." I sighed and made it fly up into the sky and land on the grass perfectly.

"Great job my pupil." Toph bowed, and I bowed in thanks.

Katara, Sokka and Aang steadied the rock as me and Toph try to make it go up ad down the hills with earth bending but as alaways, we made our destination and this time with no trouble... A first.

Sokka soon pounded on the door and a guy with a mustached and little beard came out. "Master." Sokka bowed.

"Sokka, who are these people?" his master asked, who I'm geussing is Jou.

"These are my friends and family, and I was wondering if we can make a sword out of metor?"

"We'll make a sword like no other." he told us directly as we went to go sit down.

~Next Day~

"Sokka, when you first arrived, you were so un-sure. I had doubts, but I saw something right away, I saw a heart as strong as a lion turtle, I saw one heart twice as big. But, it wasn't your skills that impressed me." Jou said as he grabbed the sword from his helpers hand and place it in Sokka's. I sat in bettween Toph and Aang as I watched this scene. "No, it certainly wasn't your skills. It was your intesity, creativty, itellegince, this is what makes a great swords man." he said after taking it out. I sort of dozed off till Aspra was on my shoulder and I stood p looking at SOkka who looked like he was in trouble.

"No, this is my fight, alone." he told us fighting the swords master, not before they took it out side. We all watched from the balcony, I really REALLY didn't want Sokka to lose this.

I watched as Sokka fiyught the sword master, but once he didn't have his sword in hand and was at pin-point on the ground, we all jumped off and started running till Jou moved his sword. "Great job." he complimented and when I saw the case fly onto his sword from the helper he has. "I think I'm to old to fight the Avatar and Legend." I looked at aang and it looked like we had the same thought as we looked at each other.

"How did you know?" Katara asked.

"I have known since you told me your name, Sokka isn't very fire nation. Try Lee next time, there's a thousand Lee's." ha said taking as sip of his water that his servant gave him.

"Thank you for teaching me, Sokka." he bowed and we started leaving as soon as Sokka got his sword back.

"Wiat!" we heard from behind us. "Master wanted you to have this." the servant told Sokka, handing him a bag and bowed as we bowed back, in thanks.

"I wonder what's in it!" I exclaimed jumping up and down.

"A Lotus tile." Sokka told me as we started walking again.

"Aww man!"

Kalla, Aspra, Mo Mo, and Appa was laying in the cave sleeping as we decided to throw away the schedule and do what ever now. We decided tonight we would tell ghost stories. I knew what I was telling though.

"Let me try." I told them; making all of them suprised becasue I've been so quiet. "And this is a true Southern Water Tribe Story." I admitted.

"Is this a one where 'One of my Friends, Cousin Knew Some Guy' story?" Sokka asked me.

"No... that would be Katara. Though this happened to Mom, well, that's what Gram Gram told me." I told them as he sat back and listened. "One winter there was a terrible blizzard. The whole village froze. A month later Mom realize that she didn't see her friend Mi Mi. Mom and some others went to go check on her family. When they got there, no one was home. When they left Mom saw smoke rising from the chimney and went inside to go look if anyone was in there. When she got in there. She saw Mi Mi. She was blue and shivering and told Mom; 'It's so cold in here, and I can't get warm' she whispered. And when Mom ran out to get help. She was gone." I whispered.

"Where did she go?" Sokka and Katara asked together; hugging each other too.

"No one knows. And Mi Mi's house stays empty to this day, and somtimes people see smoke coming out of the chimney; like Mom did, as she tries to get warm... Now! I scared my older brother and sister! Boo Yah!" I cheered.

All of a sudden I felt like someone was yelling. Just on cue Toph commented "Guys! Did you hear that?"

"I felt it. It feels... like someone is... scremaing. Under the mountain." I whispered amazed.

I looked at Sokka, Katara, and, well Aang was holding onto my leg whispering.

"Nothing's going to happen to you or me. Nothing's gonna happen to you or me."

"Aang..." I trailed off. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"What?! Nothing, nothing! I'm just... still a little creeped out of the Mi Mi story and want nothing to happen to you!" he whispered.

"Alrighty then."

"Nice try." Sokka commented to Toph and I.

"No, we're serious." We told him.

"I'm pretty sure we're hearing the same thing." I told them.

"Your... probably jumping to conclusions. Get sleep, it'll help." Katara told us as Aang jumped up nodding his head in agreement.

"Hello children." I heard a voice sneer.

"Aaahhh!" We all yelled as Aamg jumped into my arms.

"Sorry to freighten you. My name is Hama." 'Hama' told us. " You children shouldn't be out at night, evil stuff could be lerking around. I have an Inn near by. Why don't you sleep there tonight." she offered to us.

"I-I would like a nice warm toasty bed..." Sokka trailed off.

"Thank you for letting us stay here." Katara told her yet again.

"It's no problem. But, you should becareful. People have been disapeering in those woods on full moons..." Hama trailed off taking a sip of her spiced tea.

"What do you mean disapeering on full moons?" Sokka asked.

"People go in and don't come out." Hama told us. "Who wants more tea?" she asked holding up the pot filled with tea.

"Cue the creepy music." I muttered getting a sly chuckle and smile from Toph and just a chuckle from Aang.

"Don't worry your all completly safe here." Hama reassured us. "Why don't I show you to your rooms." she told us as I took Aang's hand who was right by me.

"I'll be with Aang!" I said; I'm kinda creeped out by this woman and I don't want to be alone.

"Alright dears. This way." Hama commanded as I stood close to Aang for two reasons. One. I really really really love him. Two. I'm scared.

"This can be the two of yours room." Hama told us as I pulled Aang in and Hama shut the door as I fell onto the bed taking Aang with me.

"Sorry." I was muffled from the matress in my face.

"Why did you want to sleep with me?" I heard Aang ask getting off of the bed. I grabbed my bag and took and opened it to the other side of the room.

"One. Because that woman scares me. Two, you make me feel safe." I told him turning around in my pajama's.

Aang was just wearing his under clothes which was just underwear, boxers call it what you will! I was wearing my white under clothes that I had on and lied down next to Aang.

I was dreaming of dreams I had before

_First dream._

"Who are you?" Arrow boy asked.  
"You first." I commanded him.  
"I asked first."  
"Kiara." I answered.  
"Aang." He answered.  
"So... nice... umm, snow?" I asked looking aorund.  
"Yeah, would you like to go peniguien sleding with me?" he asked grabbing my hand.  
"Like to? I would love to!" I yelled draging him with me to the pengiuens about twnty feet away.  
"Let's go!" I yelled in happiness sledding on the pengiues with Aang.

Though, after every dream I never remembered his name. And he couldn't remember mine ethier.

~~~End of Dream~~~

"Wake up!" Aang told me shaking me.

"Five more minutes." I groaned.

"See! She won't wake up!" I heard him yell to what sound like was feet shuffling.

"Well, then! Try somehting else!" Katara's voice told him.

"I know the perfect solution then."

I was turned over and something was on my... lips? I could feel the person didn't mean to do this though. I could feel the shove in the beginning of the kiss. But then it turned into a sweet meainging-ful kiss. And I kissed back.

"Finally!" I heard Toph shout.

I looked over to see her hands in the air and laughing. I then looked to see the person who kissed me... Aang?

"Umm... sorry!" I told him getting off of the bed and running with my bag to Toph's room and pulling her with me s she had that huge smile on her face still.

"Your so going to get together!" she squeled in delight.

"Toph, I bet it was a mere accident." I told her.

"It was, but you kissed back and Aang didn't get out of the kiss!"

"Maybe he was caught up in the momment?" I stated more like asked though.

"No he wasn't. Everyone could tell you had a thing for him. That was why Mo Mo and Aspra jumped on his back to make him kiss you!"

"Well, let's just go!" I groaned and hid behind Toph pushing her out first.

"Where's Kiara?" I heard an all to famriliar voice ask.

"She's in there getting changed." Toph told him as I copied her movements.

"No... she's behind you."

"Kiara!" I heard Katara yell at me. "Let's go!" she smiled grabbing my hand and taking me away from everyone.

"I owe you." I breathed to Katara as I just noticed I was holding my breath.

"I know you do... but what's with you and Aang? I thought you two would be so happy!" she giggled as I took out my book.

"Read chapter four. Section B, paragraph two." I told her handing her the book out of my bag.

" It means you were meant to be!" Katara smiled.

"Yes, but it said that the Legend and Avatar didn't fall in love the second time." I told her.

" But that was becasue they were both woman(I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST THIS)." Katara told me as Hama then came out of no where.

"Hello children. Let us be swift." she said taking Katara and my hand and pulling us out the door and Aang walked up to me; but before I could run he caught my hand and turned me around.

"I'm sorry Kiara. Forget about the kiss, I'm sorry." he told me pulling into a hug and whispered soothing things in my hair and I could feel wet salty hot tears run down my neck.

"It's alright. I was... just taken back." I commented and pulled out of the hug and grabbed his hand. "Let's go shopping. I have to go see if I dropped my necklace outside too." I commented.

"Why?" he asked.

"My mothers necklace. It wasn't in my bag and I need to find it. " I told him.

~~~~~~~~~  
"Well, it looks like Mr. Jwon has a thing for you," I said to Hama; she's nto as bad as I thought. "Maybe we can go back and some free komodo conqwatts." I smiled.

"You's make me use my feminme charm to get free food?" Hama asked me. "I think we'll get along swmmingly." she smiled as we walked back to the house.

I walked into the house; everyone else was already here; I had to get some things with Hama. "Hello?" I called up.

"Maybe there upstairs?" Hama smiled lightly.

"Maybe." I sighed walking up the stairs. Now I have to find the rest of them; now my day has gotten slightly worse. because if they left; oh all the spirits will get loose!

"I'll tell you what's in the box." Hama said going in front of me and opening the box. To reveal a whale seal tooth comb & my mother's necklace.

"My necklace." I smiled grabbing it and putting it in my bag.

"It fell out of your bag in your room. I picked it up for you so I can give it to you. You didn't know I was a Southern Water Bender did you?" Hama asked me as I my eyes widened.

"I've never met a Southern water bender before!" Katara gasped. I cleared my throat. "Of course except Kaira." I smiled in satisfation.

"Maybe I can teach you two something." Hama smiled.

I rather not talk about the rest of it but I'll tell you something. I am never doing blood bending again.


	5. Chapter 5

I was asleep and I had the wierdest dream! And it wasn't with Aang either!

"Kiara." a red head said softly. "It's time we talk." That's when I recognized her from my book.

"Legend Leliana." I bowed.

"No need to bow, child. You are me." Leliana smiled.

"Why are you here? In my dreams?" I asked.

"You need to understand how the war began. And how I couldn't, help Roku in time to save him. And when I did get there I found him dead. I died at the age of almost two hundred till I died by Fire Lord Azon. Healing by the Southern water tribe does wonders. Once Roku died I went back home. To my home in the air nomads. I saw a boy. A boy your very farmiliar with. Aang. I then went to the northern water tribe to form a coo, to over throw the fire nation. Though I have to go. I will see you soon. Go to my home with Roku; on the summer solstice, I will see you soon."

"Wait don't g-"

I startled awake sitting up and looking around. Everyone was asleep but Aang. He was awake and looked just to be awakened. "Did you wake up by Avatar Roku?" I asked softly.

"Yes. What about you?" Aang asked me.

"Legend Lileana, she was married to Roku. We need to get moving, the Summer Solstice." I told him standing up from my sleeping bag. "Get ready to rumble." I whispered making an earth quake. And just for the heck of it; splashed Sokka with water.

"What?!" Sokka screamed almost throwing his boomerang at me.

"Legend Leliana called for me; we must move." I told him as Kalla and Aspra as she waited in the pouch she has; she was still sleeping. Kalla had Aspra in the pouch as I took her out and carried her.

"One; why are we waking up at dawn? And two; can I ride on Kalla?" Toph asked smirking.

"Aang says Roku called for him and Legend Leliana called for me." I told her. "And yes you can ride on Kalla with me; as long as you carry Aspra." I smiled.

"Of course." she smiled; taking the sleeping Aspra from my arms. Aspra was all white like Kalla and had a tail that spins if you don't remember.

"You guys go on Appa, I think Toph and I can just take Kalla." I told them as they climbed on Appa and I helped Toph on and she held on to my waist. "Len Len!" I whispered as she went pretty fast.

"I'm riding with you from now on. At least I can feel the vibrations from Kalla's feet underneath."

"Good to know." I replied as we went under water.

"We're under water now, aren't we?" Toph asked sadly.

"Yep." I popped the 'p'.

"Ugh!" she groaned as went up to the surface only a drop of water on me.

"There's nothing here." Katara said as they landed.

"There's plenty of houses and homes here. There underneath ash." Toph said jumping down.

"Uh oh; it's almost night." I said as I went to a spot; I could feel the air change around me and it's air; it's like I know this place. I felt myself fall to the ground soon after that.

I was back in regular clothes; my water bending outfit. And my mother's necklace was on me too.

"Hello Kiara." I heard Leliana's voice say as I looked towards her.

"Legend Leliana." I smiled; she was riding on a sky bison and by her was a dragon; a man on a dragon. "Avatar Roku." I bowed.

"No need to bow child." Roku said as Aang was by me.

"When did you get there?" I asked.

"Once you fell to the ground on your head." he told me; smiling softly.

"Good to know." I smiled. "But, I'm gonna have a head ache in the morning." I sighed thinking of the pain.

"Kiara; come with me. I have much to teach you." She told me handing me her hand as I grabbed it. "We'll see you soon, love. Once we get to the part where we... get you know. Or sooner; when we meet for the first time?" she smiled as he smiled back.

"Of course; we will see you then." We then was going the oppioste way of Aang and Roku; but what I saw made me smile.

"That's you?" I asked.

"Yes; I was thirteen when I learned I was the Legend. It had happened for two generations before me; Legend Morrigain and Legend Lola; from the Earth Kingdom of Ba Sing Sa and Fire Nation. It was Roku's and Sozin's birthday when I came to the Fire Nation. Well, a little before that, I was there maybe a week before I met Sozin and Roku; though he liked me beofre he even got to know him. When I saw Roku; I was awe struck. We had have dreams of each other and that's about it. Bu we never could remember each other's names. Barley each other's faces."

She was walking down the path what looked of the fire nation palace giggling as the teen Roku was lost for words; waving though. Then soon fell. "What was that about?" a girl asked.

"That boy. Is cute." she sighed as the girl looked at her quzzicaly.

"Well, sister, you can't yet. We must meet the Avatar." the woman said; about maybe two or three years older than her.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's my older sister, Wynne, and my brother was still at the western air nomad temple; his name was Gesatso." Leliana sighed. "Love is hard. When young of course." Leliana smiled as she saw Roku.

"I remembered I was so in love with you; I thought you didn't notice me." Roku told her walking towards her all of sudden who just appeared.

"I was so sad for a hundred years; I didn't know why I didn't die sooner." she sighed leaving me and Aang in an awkward position.

"So, you two got together?" Aang asked. "Does that happen a lot? With the Legend and Avatar get together?!" he said excidettly as I looked at him wierdly.

"Why you so excited?" I asked calmly trying not to let my cooling side get over taken by my squealing girly side.

"Oh, because." Aang said rubbing the back of his bald head.

"Alright." I answered. What happened next?"

"Well, it was Sozin and Roku's birthday." Leliana told me as the image of Sozin putting grass on teen Roku's face disapered. Coming in it's place was two young men and seven fire sages walked up with a short red-head behind them. Of course it was Leliana.

"Is there a problem?" Teen Sozin asked.

"No, your majesty. Though we are here to anounce the new Avatar." The fire sage; one of the oldest bowed to Roku. "Avatar Roku; and Legend Leliana."

Roku looked surprised though happy. "He read the book of the Legend for a history paper. They updated it now but hope fully they updated with me?" Leliana asked me.

"Of course." I smiled.

"Well, Roku and I both went to the air temple; it was good to be home. Geatzu would have suffocated me if Roku didn't pry him off."

"Wait; Geatzo?" I asked.

"Yes."

"If I'm correct that's Aang's mentor." I smiled.

"Correct. Well; after the time at the air temple we went to find our Earth bending teacher. That was difficult for me. It was the oppisote of air. It took me three years instead of two and half like Roku. Never lived that down." Leliana chuckled.

"Then water. I was fairly good at it as well. It was fun to put Roku in freezeing cold water. We then soon got married and moved to Dica Island. A nice place. But that was 'till the volcanoes aroused. Siana came flying in for me as Roku called for her to get me. I screamed in horror as I saw the smoke over pass him. Killing him. I then went back to the Southeren Ari Nomad temple where I met Aang. He was a wonderful little boy. When I learned he was the Avatar I smiled knowing Roku was some where in him. I knew when I died you would come and be his lover-"

"Wait!" I cut her off. "I'll be his love?" I asked in awe.

"Did you read all of the book?" she asked me.

"No- I am only up to chapter three. If you haven't noticed I am kinda busy fighting a war." I chuckled.

"Well, you two will most likely get married. Un-less he finds someone else..." Leliana trailed off.

"There's Katara. I know he likes her; maybe love. I know how it feels to be heart broken. It's nothing new for me anymore. My Mother died in a raid, and from the dream I had. He thought I was just a fire bender in the wrong place. Never saw him after that." I whispered.

"It's time for you to go." Leliana told me sadly. "Let us leave swiftly."

I soon found myself in a new place. I was on the ground snuggling into something. I pulled away and looked at the face. "Aang." I breathed so softly no one; not even Toph could hear me. He was asleep; not in the Avatar State though. We were laying on the ground; covered in his and mine sewn together sleeping bags. I closed my eyes again as I went back to sleeping.

* * *

Toph jumped off of Kalla and Aspra flew into the air, playing with Mo Mo. "Well, here's the invasion point." Sokka smiled placing his sleeping bag down.

"Hos did you pick _this_place?" Toph asked Sokka.

"Before we split up." I told Toph. "Sokka, Dad, and I picked this place before we left." I smiled laying my sleeping bag down and then sitting on a rock with my hair down from it's hair loopies and combed through my hair with my fingers.

"The cliffs made it secluded place to have the invasion so here we are now." Sokka smiked falling on to his sleeping bag.

"Good job you two. And we're even here four days before scheduled." Katara smiled, sleeping by Sokka.

"Wait!" Aang yelled gripping his hair. "The invasion is four days?!" Aang asked.

"Don't worry. The invasion is like in four days from now. So let's just lie down and-" Sokka then fell asleep snoring.

"Sokka has a point, Aang." I smiled putting a hand on his shoulder. "We're here now and all we can do is get plenty of rest." I said as Kalla walked in a circle and lied down as I lied on her, petting her head.

"Uh- I guess." Aang sighed falling to the ground on his sleeping bag.

I woke up early in the morning to Aang punching the tree. I looked at Toph and sighed. I stood up and walked over to him. "Hey?" I asked. "How long have you been up?"

"A couple hours." he grunted. "I still have more skills to defined."

"There is such a thing called over training."

"But, my form is sloppy, I need more skills, and I still need to learn fire bending." he told us hitting the tee. Knocking him and all the leaves over.

"The eclipse will block all of the fire bender help less. Plus it's a stupid element!" Sokka told us.

"Well, I have a lot of other things to work on." he told us jumping on an air scouter and going off.

"Good night, Kiara." Aang told me.

"Night Aang." I yawned; snuggling in with Kalla.

"Good night Katara, good night Sokka, good night Toph, good night Appa, good night Mo Mo, good night Kalla, good night Aspra."

"Go to sleep already!" Toph yelled at him.

About three hours later I woke up to get something to drink, but only I saw Aang. "Aang it's the middle of the night. Get some sleep." I sighed rubbing my eyes.

"But I forgot my pants and my math test." Aang told me.

"Aang, it was just a dream." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "Aang." I sighed. "Sleep please. For me." I smiled softly.

"Alright." he sighed going back to his spot.

I woke up to Aang yelling at Sokka. "Then climb it! Climb it fast!" Aang yelled at Sokka. I sighed and took a sip of water form my pouch. "Don't drink that!" Aang yelled at me as I spit it all over Katara.

"What?! Is it posioned?" I asked.

"While we were at the invasion, you had to go to the bathroom and we lost the invasion! All because of your little bladder! And you need to wear your hair up too! Your hair got caught in a train and you died and I cried once you dies because I lo-"

"Aang, I know how much your stressed about the invasion. But, you need to get a grip! Your un-raveling." I told him.

Aang sighed and looked around. "Your right. I'm losing my mind." Sokka then slid down the cliff.

"Every time I think about how stressed I am I get more stressed!" Aang told us two minutes later.

"Get ready to be di-stressified." Katara told him.

After a session with 'Wang Fire', a good back pounding and yoga now it was my turn.

"Do you feel any better? "I asked. I'm just trying to get his mind off of things.

" Been better." he smiled as I giggled.

"Of course you've have. But, today seems like a great day." I smiled. "You know, you should get some sleep. Staying up all day and night is bad for you, you know?"

"Well, staying up let's me think about the invasion, who I'm doing it for. For the world and for the people I love."

All of a sudden I looked back at Aang who was puckering his lips and looked to be hovering over someone or... something.

"Aang, are you all right?" I asked.

"Umm..." he said falling flat on his face.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Fine, just fine." he mumbled into the ground.

"Come on, let's go to sleep." I said as we made it to the camp sight.

"Do you feel any better?" Toph asked.

"I may, some what, maybe, slightly, feel better... maybe." Aang sighed going to sleep.

Not ever five minutes later I heard a yell. "Aang!" I gasped as sweat was coming down his face and his eyes wide.

"The dreams. Kiara you must promise me you'll live! Please!" he said shaking my shoulders.

"Of course, Aang." I sighed.

"Does someone need another therapie seesion?" Sokka asked.

"I'm not fully done but, I think I have the thing for it." I told them. "I was hoping it would be down by tommorow but, might as well use it now. I made it while you were doing yoga, back pounding, and the therapie session with Sokka."

"It's comfortable." he told me as I smiled.

"This will help you sleep." I smiled as he grabbed my hand.

"It'll help me knowing your safe if your in my arms." Aang told me as I smiled.

"Of course." I sighed snuggling into Aang.

* * *

I woke up before Aang to get dressed. He slept through the entire day the next day. The next day after that day he acttualy woke up. I got dressed in clothes Katara gave me that she out-grew during her journey.

"So how'd you sleep?" I asked.

"Like a baby moose-turtle!" Aang smiled.

"Good, you slept all day yesterday and now it's the day of the invasion!" Katara smiled making stew.

"So what's your plan?" Toph asked Aang. "You gonna get your glow on and punch him?"

"I can't." Aang sighed. "Once Azula hit me with lighting it locked my seventh chakra. I can no longer go in the Avatar State." Aang sighed.

"Though, why can Kiara?" Sokka asked.

"I don't really know." Aang said.

"Neither do I." I told everyone; falling on my back.

"I hope that fog doesn't delay the invasion." Katara hoped as I closed my eyes.

"Wait!" I yelled going to the cliff. "That is the invasion!" I laughed and slid down the cliff and made docks with earth bending. "How's that Toph?" I asked.

"Great." she said making some on the other side of the island.

"Daddy!" I yelled running over to him and hugging him tightly. "I missed you." I whispered as Katara and Sokka came over too.

"We all missed you." Katara said looking atr me with a playful glare.

"I missed him more!" I told them in a sing song voice. Till' someone caught my eye. "Om my." i breathed. "Haru!" I yelled smiling like an idot and ran up to him hugging him around the waist like Dad.

"Lil' Key?" he asked hugging me back.

"That's me!" I smiled pulling away.

"How'd you get out?" he asked me as I eyed his mustache.

"I didn't know you of all people could grow a mustache?" I told him not wanting to re-live everything as Kalla barked from above us.

"Don't change the subject." Haru crossed his arms.

"I might have found Appa and some set him, my polar bear-dog Kalla and I loose and i found my family." I smiled slyly.

"Good to know." he said as I turned to Kalla.

I bend-ed the earth to make a non-steep ramp down. "Ta da! I'm the Legend. "I smiled at Haru.

"No...way!" He gaped.

"Haru!" Katara smiled hugging him around the neck.

"How do you know Haru?" Aang asked me.

"Kiara helped me and my father to encourage us to use earth bending to take back our village. Though by doing that she had to get captured. She had been turned into a heroin in our village."

"She really has. She sacrificed herself for all of us. A true hero." Haru's father butted in.

"Thank you." I bowed.

"Is that Keylime pie?" I heard a voice. I turned to see Hu, Dew, and Huw.

"Hu, Dew, and Huw!" I smiled running to them. "Your in the invasion too?" I asked.

"That's us, Keylime Pie." Huw smiled as Dad came over to us.

"How do you know all these people?" Dad asked.

"Every time I tried to escape. Before I found Kalla I ran away into a swamp and they found me. After two weeks of trying to find a way to the south or north pole I was captured again." I sighed shrugging my shoulders.

I looked over to Aang who had left and was holding a blue glider. "Hi, I'm Kiara." I smiled putting my hand out.

"I'm _." he smiled shaking my hand. (if you know who the one is who made inventions for the fire nation tell me please! I'll give you credit!)

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Oh we made this for you and Aang. Sokka told us you were the Legend." he said handing me a stick.

"I don't know how to air bend." i sheepishly said.

"Okay, it's like this." Aang said getting behind me and putting his hand on mine. "And tap it on the ground." he said making it open for me. It came out to white and it matched my clothes. I didn't get into much detail about it did I? It was a white gown that went to my ankles in. It was easy to move in and matched my eyes. It had blue straps and my pouches on my back.

"Thank you for making this for me and thank you Aang for helping me open it." I told him.

"Now just run and hold on right here and you'll go up." he smiled.

"I'll try. But if I fall flat on my face, I'm blaming you." I giggled and held onto the bars and started to run.

"There you got it! Now jump!" Aang yelled following closely as I jumped in to the air and I started flying.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled laughing. "This is so much fun!"

"Woo!" Aang yelled as I heard laughter and cheers. I went towards the ground and planted my feet but accidently ran into Aang.

"Sorry!" I laughed standing up. I think I might have broken a rule where I'm suppost to do Fire first... OH WELL! I helped Aang up as he put his arm around me. "I'm not the only Air bender anymore!" he cheered as I laughed some more.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine." I smiled at Sokka. He gulped and walked on to the stage.

"Hello every-" his scrolls fell to the ground as he tried to pick everything up. "everybody, as you know we'll be fighting the Fire Nation. I mean I know you know that or why would you be here." Sokka laughed nervevously. "And the Fire Lord's palace is here-" he said getting the wrong scroll. "I mean here, no here, no here!" he said pointing at the right scroll now. "And Aand plus Kiara will fight him and the fire benders won't have any fire to us and can't hurt us with fire witch is good for us, and uhh."

"Might want to help him Dad. "Katara whispered Dad. Sokka was now at whewn they met Toph.

"We then went to Ba Sing Se and we found Kiara trapped by Dai Lee and has marking on her wridsts and we found Kalla as well as Appa. We have grown on each other and-"

"Thank you... Sokka." Dad smiled taking his spot. "To clearify it up, today, is the day of Black Sun, leaving the fire benders helpless. We can and will win this thing!" Dad yelled as everyone cheered.

"I need to get this hair off now. "Aang whispered to me as I smiled and nodded grabbing a pretty sharp rock.

"I'll do it." I smiled and grabbed his hand. "Get dressed and we'll do it then." I smiled as everyone stood up getting on the boats. Two minutes later I saw Aang dressed in his robes that he wore before. Though he made them looked different. Older, cuter.

"You look good." I smiled putting the rock to his scalp and shaving his head. "Done. "i breathed and put the rock down.

We walked back and Kalla and Appa was in there armor and Aspra and Mo Mo was in Kalla's pouch's. Kalla word blue and silver colors for her armor repersenting the Water Tribes. Appa in a orange and red tint with silver in the middle showing it as an arrow.

We all soon made it on to the boats and I looked around. "Never thought I would come back." I whispered to myself. I had my staff that the Mad Scientest made and I looked around.

"Kiara, Katara, make fog!" Dad commanded us. We jumped putting our right foot out and arms up looking like we were birds for a second and dropped our feet and arms down and the fog came up. "Good! Keep it up!" all of a sudden we heard a horn. "Everyone! Below deck!" I ran down the stairs after everyone else.

I got on Kalla as they lowered us down. I put a bubble around Kalla and I with Aspra and Mo Mo still in her pouches. I went faster cutting the rope at the bottom and jumping off of Kalla, keeping the bubble around them. I swam to the rope that was made out of metal. I started to worry since I was running out of air and my lungs burned. _I need Toph!_ I started just hitting it with water. My lungs burned worst than ever as it broke. _Good!_ I swam back to Kalla and sat on her saddle breathing lightly. "Len Len!" I breathed as she swam in the water very fast.

All of us soon surfaced and Kalla was going to be in the pods this time. As soon as surfaced I breathed air as Aspra jumped onto my shoulder and curled up around my neck. "Hey girl." I pet her head as she fell asleep on my shoulder.

"This...this is it? Huh?" Aang asked us. Us is; Katara, Sokka, Toph, and me.

"You ready for the Fire Nation to know the Avatar and Legend are alive?" Sokka asked us.

"Ready as ever." I smiled. Sokka grabbed Aang's arm in gesture and hugged. I joined then Katara then Toph, Last but not least Mo Mo.

"Kick the fire lord's butt Twinkle Toes." Toph told Aang.

"Break time's over!" Dad yelled as everyone went back inside.

"It's time." I whispered to Aang. "Aang I-"

"Kiara I-" Aang said at the same time. "You first." He told me.

"Aang, we've gone through so much together. I've seen you in my dreams since I was seven. I'm..." I decided to make something up instead of saying my feelings. "glad we get to do this together.

"Y-yeah me too." Aang stuttered. "Let's go." he told me taking my hand. We then opened our gliders and flew away.

"It does come in handy." I said using the snack compartment.

"The Avatar and Legend is back!" Aang yelled as I opened the other side of the door. I put my hand on the floor.

"No one's here." I told him. "Fire lord Ozai! Where are you?!" I yelled. I started crying. Wiping the tears away I got my glider and started running outside. "Come on Aang." I growled. "We have to go back." I told him running out the doors and flying back to my family.

"What are you two doing here?" Katara asked as we landed.

"He's not there. He isn't there!" I yelled. I felt myself leave my body. I looked at the girl who was destroying the walls and buildings that was trying to kill her family. She was doing everything in her power to win. She wanted the terror to win. I looked over to Aang who grabbed her hand and held her close to him. She calmed down and I felt myself go into my body.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "We might as well leave." I sighed.

"We have ten minutes till the eclipse!" Sokka defended.

"Well, we can't find him. I don't know where he is. For all we know he could be on the other side of the world." I sighed again.

"No. My instincts tell me he wouldn't go that far. Maybe in a secret bunker." Sokka said.

"I'll stay here and help everyone else." I told him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes, Katara you go with them, I'll heal Dad."

"Alright. "she said running off with Toph and Sokka.

I put my glasses on as I was bending earth, water, and some air that I saw Aang doing one day.

"Retreat!" I heard a yell from the sky. I whistled to see Kalla with her tounge out and running towards me.

"Dad!" I yelled grabbing his arm and throwing him on with me. "Len Len!" I yelled as we went faster. We were running down the hill steeps as I took my glasses off. I saw Appa land right in front of us.

"I was so un-foucsed!" Sokka blamed himself.

"It wasn't your fault Sokka." Katara defended him.

"Bombs!" Aang yelled as I made a cover. Bombs were thrown on us as we took cover.

"Why aren't they coming around to attack us again?" Katara asked as I looked at the beach.

"There going to bomb the subs." I breathed out. "All children! People under sixteen! Get on Appa!" I yelled. I saw The Duke, the boy in the wheelchair who I didn't get his name, but heard it be used which is Teo, Haru, Toph, Katara, Sokka, and Aang. "Kalla you follow Appa." I told her petting her as well.

"Come on Kiara. We have to leave." Aang told me.

"I'm not going." I told him.

"What?!" he asked jumping down off of Appa. "You can't! You just got out you can't go back in!" he yelled at me putting his hands on my shoulders.

"That's a good reason to go back. I've been used to it. There's not much time, even so I-" I was cut off by lips on mine. I kissed back throwing my hands around his neck and put as much love as I could muster up in my body kissing him.

"That wasn't an accidnet this time." He told me getting on Appa and flying off as I ran a little waving at them.


	6. Chapter 6

"So which one of you is The Legend?" the male guard asked circling the fifteen women that was in the invasion and captured. No one spoke up at all. "Really?" he asked. "Well, then. You wouldn't mind this!" he said taking the eldest woman by the arm named Ska and put fire up to her neck.

"No!" I yelled stepping forward.

"What are you doing?" Ska asked; she knew, everyone knew and said that if they had to would pretend to be The Legend.

"I'm The Legend." I hissed at them.

"But your just a kid!" one of the female guards got out of line.

"Your just an adult!" I come backed.

"Take her with the others going to the Boiling Rock!" the male guard told them taking me by the arms and dragged me outside and in to a gondola filled with pirates, thiefs and a water tribe chief.

"Dad!" I smiled tears running down my face. I ran to him and held onto his shirt with cuffs still on.

"What are you doing here, Ke Ke?" Dad said putting his cuffs over my head and on my back.

"They were about to kill Ska, one of the eldest woman. So I followed my instincts and told them." I whispered as I fell the room move.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"It's moving." Dad told me.

I watched till we got docked and many of them got off except me and Dad. "You two! Get off!" one of the guards told us. I walked off of the gondola with my head held high and Dad trailing behind me. I stood in line as a man with a crazy hat on came up to us. "Hello." he wickedly smiled at us. "Welcome to The Boiling Rock. I bet you've heard rumors about our little island." he said walking down the line of us. "I just want to tell you, they don't have to be true." he said standing in front of me. "Oh, and here's the little baby Legend. I told the Fire Lord and Princess Azula to put you in here, but no. They wanted to give you multiple chances to escape." he sneered at me as I looked his straight in the eyes.

"I can get my glow on." I hissed at him.

"What?" he asked bewildered he took a step back.

"You lay a finger on me, I'll kill you." I bluffed with a mono tone voice.

"Put her with her father. If she tries to get out, use all your force on her." He told the guards. "Now get these prisoners out of my sight." he hissed. I could tell he was a little shaken up by my remark. I was bluffing! I can't really kill a person. I may have hurt some but not kill.

I fell onto the flat mattress sleepy. But a guard came in. "Thank goodness you two are okay!" the guard smiled as I had him at a punching stance in a second.

"If you don't get out of our cell you'll see just how 'okay' we are!" I said.

"No." the guard smiled; taking his helmet off. "It's me. Sokka, the only one out of your children that's not a bender." he said funnily tossing his arms around as he was talking.

"Big Brother!" I giggle jumping up and hugging around his neck.

"My son." Dad said and you could hear the joyful tears in his voice as he joined the hug. "You should be more careful with that gaurd out fit on, Kiara almost punched you in the gut." Dad chuckled as I dropped down from Sokka and landed on the mattress on my butt.

"I ran into that problem earlier." Sokka sheepishly told us. "So where's, Bato? And the others?"

"They singled us out as Dad as that leaders and me as the Legend. Everyone else is at a prison by the fire nation palace." I sighed.

"Well, there was someone I remember of a group of warriors that know of you Sokka." Dad told him. "The Ocean Nama Fighters?"

"That was the Kyoshi Warriors." I corrected.

"Yeah, that's right."

"And their leader, Suki is here too." Sokka said. "And you know Prince Zuko?"

"Son of the Fire Lord?" Dad asked. "I don't know him, but I know of him."

"Well, he's here too."

"Sounds like trouble!" I sang laying down.

"No, he's on our side now." he told us. I raised my eye brow as I prompted myself up." Yes, I know, I had the same reaction."

"So..." Dad trailed off. "You have a plan?" he asked.

"I did, but some other prisoners ruined it." Sokka sighed.

"Well, not like three Southern Water Tribe's people can't fix that." Dad told him as I sighed. Thinking of something.

"Then we better find some." Sokka joked as I started giggling with Dad and Sokka joining in.

"I know what we can do!" I exclaimed. I started whispering to them about my plan. "But we need a riot to keep them from focusing on us. We'll go out, that easy." I smiled.

It was time to go outside and this one wasn't the plan. I was looking for a good place to put my clothes I kept in the bottom of my shoes and along my waist band. I saw a cubby hole, big enough for my clothes and a way to get out.

Soon, our door opened and I ran out with Dad trailing closely behind. "We have to move quickly!" I yelled. I looked around for Sokka but every guard looked the same to me. Except the guard towing in a woman who he held her hand and two men following closely behind. "Suki?" I asked.

"Kiara?" she smiled. "Nice to see you again!" she told me.

"Nice to see you too!" I smiled as I then kept a straight face. "Now all we need is a distraction and I know how to get over there. I can get there and make it into a hole big enough for us to escape." I smiled. I huffed lightly and yelled at the top of my lungs. "**_RIOT_**!" I followed hte movements of the guards and Iroh that I remember and made fire as it turned to an all right prison war. "Let's go!" I smiled blocking the fire trying to whip at us as we mad it to the little hole I found. "Here." I whispered mostly to myself as I picked up my clothes and held them to my chest as I kicked down the door easily.

"I love how you and Toph can metal bend!" Sokka said happily.

"Love you too, Sokka." I smiled as we ran out into the open of the water. "Well, that's warm." I sighed feeling the steam of the water. It's enough cover too, if I make a bridge or a boat it would work.

"Do your magic Kiara." Sokka told me as I was about to till someone came out of nowhere and kicked me down.

"Azula!" I hissed as I pounced one her. I kicked her in the stomach as fire came out of someone's foot. "Thanks." I hissed. not a big fan of Zuko anyways so yeah. I kicked Azula far away; about thirty feet away from me? "Get on!" I yelled making a block of ice and making it across the river.

"Aah!" I heard on of the men yell almost hitting the water. I put the ice larger and he stopped sliding probably from becoming a melting popscicle.

"Wait!" Zuko said stopping. "My sister was on that island." Zuko told us as I rolled my eyes looking away.

"We can take her war ship."he told us as we a boarded.

* * *

After a day's worth of traveling we finally made it... somewhere. I was right now raiding the larder (food pantry). "They have Jin-Su!" I yelled happily grabbing it off the shelf and started eating it as I poked my head out. I swallowed a very big piece of sea wed and looked behind everyone and smiled. "I ruined a special momment didn't I?" I asked as a big white blob came speeding towards me and pounced on me pinning my shoulders as I heard.

"Watch out! It's a polar bear dog! Don't you hunt those things?" Nuw asked; the new guy.

* * *

Aang and I seem... to be distant now and not really talking. I guess it was because of the kiss. I think at least. I was sleeping on Kalla with Aspra was in Toph's arms. I thing Toph and Aspra have really bonded over the weeks I was gone.

I woke up to birds... and grenades. I looked up to see the roof about to fall on me and Katara who was right by me. I felt someone grab my waist and throw me to the ground. "Thanks Aang." I breathed getting up and made a tunnel for everyone to get out. "We can go out this way!" I yelled as everyone started to file out I grabbed Kalla's leash. "Come on, Kalla!" I yelled trying to get her to go.

"Appa won't leave! He hates tunnels!" Aang yelled.

"Kalla too!" I agreed. "I know how to get out of here with out a tunnel, but it won't be easy!" I yelled as another grenade came whooshing by.

"How?" Katara asked.

" She's the best climber on this planet! Plus I can help her!" I yelled getting on Kalla's saddle. "Len Len!" I yelled as she started running to the door.

"You guys take the stolen airship!" I heard Sokka yell as I tried getting to the wall till I heard.

"Wait!" I heard Aang yell as I tugged on the reins and turned Kalla around. "She can fit on Appa!" he yelled as Kalla climbed up on to Appa from his tail to the saddle.

I jumped off and went to the door seeing that wild black hair and cackling laugh. "Azula." I sneered. "I'll give you guys time!" I yelled as I felt an arm grab mine.

"No, this is a family visit." Zuko said pulling me behind him and ran off. I felt someone grab me and carry me in their arms and next thing I knew I was sitting on Appa's head.

"Yip Yip!" Aang yelled; still keeping a hold of me.

"No!" I yelled trying to claw my way to her. "I want a re-match!" I yelled. "And one where my hands are _not _tied up!"

"Kiara! Stop!" Katara said pouring water on my head.

"Thanks." I spit out of the water. "Needed that."

Toph and Aang got a shield of earth as we flew out and watched Zuko fight. Wish that was me. I saw them fighting and then sent fire at each other at the same time used fire making them fall at the same time. We rode under the air ships as Katara grabbed Zuko and forced him down on Appa. We turned to see Azula still falling. "She's... not going to make it." Zuko said looking surprised. She then shot fire out of her hands and grabbed on to the side of the cliff. "Of course she did." Zuko sighed.

It has been a day and once we got to solid ground, Kalla and I started running and now we were out camping. "Camping!" Aang chuckled. "It really feels like old times again, doesn't it?" Aang asked.

"If you really want it to feel like old times again, I could uh, chase you around awhile and try to capture you." Zuko joked as everyone laughed, even Katara! I though she wouldn't trust him like me!

"Oh, ha ha." I faked a mono tone laugh taking a bite out of my roll.

"To Zuko! Who knew that before this he tried to snuff us out and saved us today!" Sokka raised his glass after he stopped laughing.

"Here Here!" everyone else agreed with him.

"I'm touched. I don't deserve this." Zuko admitted.

"No kidding." I sneered standing up and going to the ledge where Kalla was as I sat down on a rock and I started running her head behind her ear.

"This isn't fair." I heard a voice behind me. "Everybody seems to trust me now. I even saved you from prison. What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Oh, everyone trusts you now?" I asked. "I was the first one to trust you! Back in Ba Sing Se!" I pointed to the ocean to the direction of Ba Sing Se. "But you turned around and betrayed me! Betrayed all of us!"

"What can I make it up to you?" he asked softly with a pained expression. Fake.

"Uh, I don't know." I said sarcastically. "You could take back the five years of torture! Re-conquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth King! Or I know, bring my mother back!" I yelled at him brushing his shoulder and walking to my tent with Kalla following closely.

**_Zuko_**

After that little embarrassing part from Sokka I asked. "What does your sister hate me?" I asked.

"Katara doesn't hate you. If you asked me she has a crush on you but you didn't hear it from me-"

"No, Kiara." I sighed though this new information does help me with that feeling issue I've had with her.

"Kiara? She doesn't hate anyone. Well, except maybe some people in the fire nation." he then got what he said. "But not good people who used to be bad! But not good-"

"Stop." I told him. "I know this might be out of nowhere but what happened the night your mother died?"

"What?" Sokka asked. "Why would you want to know that?"

"Kiara mentioned it before in Ba Sing Se. And Again just now when she was yelling at me. I think her anger about that is connected to her anger at_ me_." I sighed.

"It's a night no one from the Southern Water Tribe wants to speak of." Sokka told me. "Kiara was the closest to our mother. They made snow castles, snow men and a scroll that was passed down in our generations was used to help her. Some how she got all of it done in one week. She wanted- needed more. She was a fast learner and the youngest one in our family. Mom and Dad use to say she was a mix of personalities. Humor and sarcastic from me, strong and courageous from Katara, was loved by everyone, like Mom, and always wanted to help some how, like Dad. She helped everyone in the tribe, by leaving the tribe.

"It was a sunny and snowy day like everyday almost. But this day was different. It snowed black snow. Katara said she was going to gram gram and Kiara said she was going to go to mom. Many warriors have seen black snow, but no one else really has well, between me, Kiara, and Katara. The warriors knew what it meant. A raid. But they left as soon as they came, but the last guy who boarded, wasn't there yet. We went to see what we heard and a little girl's scream.

"We looked to see Kiara on the shoulder of one of the raiders. She was screaming 'help me help me'. Everyone ran, including the elderly. Everyone started crying. We then realized we haven't seen Mom. We went back home to see our whole house in ashes with a dead body. Which was my mom. Kiara has said to blamed herself everyday since that day saying she could have done something."

"Wait!" I asked. "Do you remember any details about who raided your village?"

"Yeah, their flag. It was Sea Ravens." he told me, whipping his eyes from the most likely worst time of his life. If I had a great sister like that too, I would have never forgave myself for not saving her when I did. And as for my mom, I still don't know if she's alive or not.

"The symbol of the Southern Raiders. Thanks Sokka." I said going out.

**_Kiara_**

I woke up after getting dressed and walking out of my tent to see Zuko. "You look horrible." I told him going to the water and getting some tea to warm up, but first my hair was all tangled so I grabbed a brush and started brushing.

"I waited for you to wake up all night." he told me.

"Well, isn't_ that_ smart?" I asked sarcastically. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I know who tortured you _and_ killed your mother." he told me. My eyes widened. "And I'm going to help you find him."

I turned around knotting my eyebrows together in a questioning manner.

I walked to Kalla and put her blanket on her back to put the saddle on. "Me and Zuko are going on a little field trip." I told everyone as I put her harness on next.

"Where ya going?" Aang asked.

"To find the man who took my mother away from us. The one who had me tortured for over five years." I told them as I tightened the reins on, not to hurt her but to make sure they don't fall off.

"And how will this accomplish anything?" Aang asked sternly.

"Huh!" I sighed knowing this was going to happen. "I knew you wouldn't understand." I shook my head and grabbed Zuko's and my bag.

"I do understand! Don't you know how I felt when you stayed behind and got captured again! Do you know how I felt when I learned the fire benders killed the nomads?" he asked.

"This is for closure and justice."Zuko told us.

"No, O think it's for vengeance." Aang told us.

"Well, maybe that's what I need!" I turned around from Kalla. "Maybe that's what he deserves.

"Your starting to sound like the people who did this to you." Aang told me. Now that was low.

"I am nothing like them!" I yelled. "They attack the innocent! My mom was not a water bender! She was protecting Katara and I!

"Kiara!" Katara said grabbing my shoulders. "She's our mother too!" she told me, referring to her and Sokka.

"You didn't love her like the way I did!" I yelled at them the tears falling down now. "She was my best friend!"

"The monk's use to say that revenge is like a two headed vapor. As you watch your enemy fall down you just poisoned yourself." Aang told me.

"That's cute, Aang. But that's for preschoolers, this is the real world."

"Now that, I know who killed my mother and took me. I'm not a helpless little girl anymore like I was before. I could have gotten there quicker. So now I am going to do just that. Make him seem so little and helpless." I told Aang mounting Kalla and helped Zuko up.

"There's another way. Forgiveness." Aang told us.

"That's the same as doing nothing!" Zuko argued.

"NO it's not!" Aang argued back. "It's easy to do nothing but it's hard to forgive."

"It's not just hard. "I told them as they looked at me. I raised my head to meet their eyes. "It's impossible." I sighed. "Len Len!" I yelled as Kalla ran down the steep hill into the water.

After getting the map to where the Southern Raiders were we started heading there, to Whale Tail island. I stayed up all night as the waves took us to our location. "You should get some sleep." I heard someone say to me as I made the waves pick up their pace. "You need your strength."

"Don't worry about my strength. I'm not the helpless little girl I once was." I sighed remembering. "'

_Got you Katara!' I yelled throwing a snowball with my water bending. _

_'I'm gonna get you Kiara!' she yelled running after me our crescent moon robes showing, showing that we're water benders. I was running till I got to Sokka and put a finger to my lips signaling to be quiet as we hid behind a snow bank. I managed to make a snowball with my gloves and threw it at my brother._

_'Aha!' he turned around trying to get the, now, cold wet water off of his back. He turned around to see me laughing uncontrollably. 'Kiara! Your gonna get it!' he yelled coming at me and Katara as we ran. We were giggling, like any 7 and 9 year old girls would, but that was short lived. Black ashes fell from the sky as we stopped and looked up._

_'I'm gonna see if Gram Gram is okay.' Katara said running off._

_'And I'm going to see if Mommy's alright!' I exclaimed heading home as I ran, I watched as more black snow fell. It snows white, not black._

_I got inside our home as I saw a flash as I blocked my face, but not before I saw the man kill Mommy, who was laying lifeless. "Mommy." I whimpered. I looked at the man as I got angrier and angrier. 'You...Hurt...My...Mommy!' yelled not really remembering anything else but flashes. I remember...bending and... fire. It makes me dizzy to think about it. But I didn't know anything else._

_After that I remember the man whispered almost to low to hear, "I need to get you to the Fire Lord." he said. I remember he said and putting me on his shoulder. I remember...I was crying, crying for help. "Daddy! Sokka! Help!" I wailed as he sprinted making my stomach hurt from his shoulders puncturing my stomach._

_'Kiara!' I saw my Dad yell fighting the bad guys off, who I now learned was fire nation. He was running with everyone, Uncle Bato, Gram Gram, and even Katara and Sokka were running towards the ship as the door started shutting. 'I love you guys!' I yelled._

But I was boarded on. And I didn't see them for five years." I sobbed into my black pants. "I was tortured with whips, burns, and cuts to me. The worst was Azula. She did this." I stood up on the ice and lifted up my shirt to see a scar that would never fade on my stomach. "That was the first day she met me. that wicked nine year old." I sighed shaking my head.

"You were brave. You protected your home by leaving." Zuko told me. "Your mother is one of the bravest woman I've ever heard of though."

"I know." I sobbed touching my necklace.

"It's the Southern Raiders!" Zuko told me as I looked at the flag.

"Let's do this." I told him as I made tentacles and grabbing a fire bender and dunking him in the water, before everyone came to the side I used Water bending to but an air bubble around Kalla, except her legs where she kicked to swim. As we went up I made a wave, making all the crew men fall off. Kalla jumped off of block of ice she was on and on to the boat as I grabbed some water from the ocean and made the last one fall off.

Zuko opened the door to the cabin and I ran inside with water still on my arms ready to find the killer of my mother and one of my many torturers that I will kill. We opened the door to see the man.

"This is it. You ready?" Zuko asked me as I put the cloth that covered my lips and my nostrils to talk.

"Let's do this..." I whispered as I got in a stance to make the water go through the doors. "Ah!" I yelled a battle scream. The door opened as I grabbed the water again though dropped it with another idea. I know I promised never to do this, but, this is the man who killed my mother and had me tortured.

I used blood bending to make him stop and made him go on his knees. "Think back!" Zuko yelled at the man. "Think back to the last raid of the Southern Water tribe!" Zuko yelled as I placed him up to see my face. I looked in to his eyes though.

"It's not him." I breathed. "It's not the man."

"What?!" Zuko asked. "What do you mean he's not! He's the leader of the Southern Raiders! He has to be the guy!" Zuko yelled at me.

"It's not him..." I told him again trailing again and walking out and mounting Kalla again waiting for Zuko to come out. He then came sprinting out and jumping onto Kalla holding the back of her saddle.

"Yon Ra! That's his name." Zuko told me as Kalla jumped off of the boat.

We soon found where Yon Ra, we followed till he threw fire at the bush. He then tripped over the wire I set up and Zuko blasted fire at him. "We weren't behind the bush." Zuko told him. "And I wouldn't try to fire bending again!"

"Take- Take my money! Take my food! Take anything you want!" he yelled. Scared of being mugged but doesn't care that he killed an innocent women who was a hero, to everyone.

I toke off my mask and looked him dead in the eye. It was him. "Do you know me?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"No... I don't know you." Yon Ra told me.

"Look at me! Look at my eyes!" I sneered at him.

"Your... your the little bouncy Water tribe girl that kept reflecting my attacks." he told me. "I... I killed your mother and... your eyes..." he trailed.

"Glowed?" I asked in a mono-tone voice.

"Yes... their, their was one water bender left. And we were told that the next one in line for the legend was in the water tribe. The woman told me she was the legend and their was no water bender."

"Well, she lied to you about being the legend!" I yelled at him.

"Then... then who is?" he asked, as I turned my head away.

"Me!" I yelled throwing fire at him making him more scared, make his hair go back with air bending, made the ground rumble and froze the rain to create a dome. I made the rain in to sharp iscecoles to kill him... I couldn't do it.

"What's wrong! Do it already!" I dropped the water as he begged like the rat he is.

"Please! I'll give you my mother instead!" He told me as I looked away.

"No. I always wondered what kind of man would do this. Now I know." I told him as I walked over to him. "And no that I see you, I understand. Your pathetic and sad. I will never be like you and take a life."

"Please spare me." he begged on his knees. Pig.

"Your lucky." I hissed. "But I will do one thing." I said putting my hand on his chin to look straight at me. "_You are a monster." _I left and grabbed Zuko's wrist pulling him behind as I whistled for Kalla as she came as quick as light and we jumped on.

I was waiting at Amber Island, right now I was swimming. "Kiara!" I heard soemone yell as I wanted to swim down deeper to get away, I came up. I shoot up and came swimming to Aang on the docks as I climbed up. "I heard what you did. Or what you _didn't_ do." Aang told me as I wringed out my hair.

"You have no clue, how much I wanted to." I whispered as light as the air. Though Aang still heard. "I wanted to make him feel what I felt. I heard paws on the deck come up to me, though stopped. I geuss it's not wide enough. "I wanted to so badly. But I'm not him. As you said it's hard to forgive, though I will never forgive him.

"But," I said standing up getting the water out off of me and into the ocean and putting my robe on. "I'm ready to forgive you." I whispered hugging Zuko around the waist. I'm small remember! "YOur like another older brother." I told him as I felt him shrink as he bent down and hugged me closer.

"I'm still sorry." he told me letting me go as we both let go and took a step away.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I didn't help you. Azulon and Ozai tortured you along with my sister." he told me.

"Nothing to forgive." I smiled walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

n't weird?" I asked Zuko. "It's peaceful here." I giggled.

"The only time it was peaceful was when you, my mom, and I were here to see the Ember Island Pla-" Zuko was cut off by Sokka.

"There's a play about us!" Sokka yelled.

"What, Sokka's trying to say is that we were just in town when we found this poster! By the Ember Island Players!" Suki smiled as I groaned fell on to my back from the step I was sitting on. I saw the poster to see Aang, Katara, Sokka, and I on the front and Zuko's eyes behind us.

"No!" I groaned. "We're going to look like complete fools!"

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"We saw the Love-a-Month-a-Dragon to see a bunch of crazy people saying weird lines." Zuko answered for me putting his shirt back on as Katara stared as long as she could.

I walked up to the top steps as Zuko sat, then Katara, then me, then Aang. So pretty much it went like this.

Sokka Suki Zuko Katara (so they can do their lovey dove stuff)  
Toph Me Aang

"Why are we sitting in the nose bleed section?" Toph asked. "My feet can't see a thing!" she complained.

"It's okay, I'll tell you what happens." I smiled.

It then started with Sokka, rowing the canoe and Katara just sitting at the time. "Sokka!" Actor Katara started. "My only brother! With our sister whisked away by the fire nation our family is not whole! What will full fill our hope?"

"I just want a full filling in my stomach! I'm Starving!" Actor Sokka told Actor Katara.

"Is food the only thing on your mind?" Actor Katara asked.

"Well, I'm trying to get it out of my mind and into my mouth! I'm starving!" Okay that gets old on the second one.

"I think I'm going to block this speech..." I trailed off as Actor Katara talked about a 'beacon of hope' and ' do not give it up' and ' to our dying breath most likely like our little sister!' and that sort of thing.

"Well, that's just silly." Katara noticed. I don't sound like that."

"I think they've got you pegged." Toph laughed a little.

"It appears that there's a boy frozen in ice! Perhaps for a hundred years! Water bend hi-yeah!" Actor Katara said.

"Who are you frozen boy?" Actor Katara asked the... female avatar.

"I'm the Avatar silly! Here to spread joy and cheer! "

"Um... Aang, your a man, right?" I asked. He nodded. "They think your a girl." I told him.

"Well," Toph started. "He is in touch of his feminine side. "

"But I'm not a woman!" Then Appa came out, supposedly flying I geuss.

"An air bender! I thought they were all exstinct! My heart is so full of hope it makes me tear bend!" AK (Actor Katara)

"Okay, I'm getting something to eat." I told them standing up and going to the conssession stand. "One bag of fire gummies, acttualy make that seven." I told him giving him seven silvers and three coppers. "Thanks." I told him as I took the seven bags of gummies and put them in my hands and going back in handing one to everyone. "Their hot." I told them placing one in my mouth. There was, I think Aang stepping on little card board boats and yelling.

"The avatar has come to save the day!" she yelled wearing a suit that did nothing for her curves.

"I told you this was a bad idea." I told them.

"It sucked!" Aang groaned. "I'm not a woman!"

After they found Actor Toph, and AA threw a rock at the drill and everything stopped as Jet died and they came up. "Oh no!" AK yelled. "Somthing's falling out of the sky!" I then lanfdedf on my feet in a wierd stance.

"I'm Kiara!" giggled a girl wearing blue with a tight shirt and pants that showed everything including cleavage and a big part of it too. "And I'm the legend grr!" she faked a growl. "Hello Sisster, Brother! I missed you!" she yelled hugging them.

"Kiara! Your got taller!" AK smiled as it went on to another part of it.

"I...I do not wear that stuff for one and two, I am not that tall." I told them as it went to the part where I was in the cave.

"You know Zuko?" AKI (Actor Kiara) "Your really actractive, and maybe we could, I don't know, kiss?" she asked as I was about to throw up.

"I'm going to hurl." I said putting my hand over my mouth.

"You don't have to make fun of me!" AZ (Actor Zuko) told AKI.

"But, it's true. I've had hots for you since I was a kid. I may be thirteen and you sixteen. But age is just a number." AKI told him rubbing against his shoulder.

"I thought you were the Avatar's girl!" AZ told AKI. "It will happen! It's happened in your past lives and it will happen again!" AZ yelled standing up angrily.

"NO, I think of him as a little brother. And he'll never find about this!" As AKI took his shoulders and kissed him.

"Ew." I said as Aang left. "Aang?" I aksed as he walked faster. "Was it something I said?" I asked them as they shrugged well, Toph did.

"Has anyone seen Aang?" I asked. "Ever since the cave part he left? And I can't find him." I told them as Toph pointed with her thumb.

"On the balcony." she told me as I ran as fast as I could there and saw Aang looking into the water.

"Are you all right?" I asked behind Aang.

"No, I'm not!" he yelled as he looked back out in to the ocean. "I hate this play!" he told me taking his hat off.

"I'm not a big fan of it either." I told him going on his right side by the edge of the balcony. "But, it's all wrong."

"Did you mean it?" he asked me.

"Mean what?" I asked back.

"On stage!" he exclaimed. "When you said I was like a brother to you! And you didn't have feelings for me." This made me blush because I _do_ have feelings for him though.

"I didn't say that. An Actress said that though."

"But it's true isn't it?" Aang asked. "We kissed before I left. And I thought we were going to be together, but we're not."

"Aang, I do have strong feelings for you...I just, don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

"With the war, I still have to learn more air and fire and we have other things to worry about. After the war we can be together if we still feel the same way." I closed my eyes in frustration as I felt lips on mine. I kissed back and put my arms over his neck and arms go around my waist.

"What about now?" Aang asked taking his lips off of mine for a second then back on.

"Alright." I whispered against his lips. He took his lips away and then took my hand as we ran back inside as I giggled.

"Can someone get me some fire flakes at all?" Sokka asked as Toph stood up.

"Might as well do something good. Kiara you and I are talking later." she told me.

"That was the worst play in all plays of history and I wanted to barf for half of it." I told them as we walked back to the house.

"At least the effects were decent." Sokka told me.

"And I got to be with the most amazing girl ever." Aang whispered in my ear.

* * *

Me and Aang were practicing air bending as I blew air at him and then fire at Zuko as they both directed it. "More ferocious!" Zuko commanded at me.

"Be graceful and gentle!" Aang told me blasting air at me as I dodged it and the fire and jumped in the air flipping over and blasting Zuko and Aang as Toph joined in as well as Katara.

"Four against one is not fair!" I whined.

"But you need to learn, you have not mastered all the elements!" Zuko told me.

"It's kinda hard to master them all when they all get scrambled in your head!" I yelled throwing as many rocks as I could at Toph, made fire fly at my fist at Zuko, threw air at Aang and froze Katara's hand and feet.

I took a deep breath and fell back wards and took a huge breath of air. "Let's go to the beach!" I screamed going inside the house, taking off my air bending clothing that Aang made for me. It was beautiful and I couldn't turn it down.  
(Credit goes to Delaney for making this!)

"Woo!" I yelled running off of the roof and into the ocean as I came up to see Aang making Appa. I silently walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "That's cute." I smiled as he put his arm around my waist and I smiled more if possible.

"Kiara! Come here! I want to teach you something!" Katara smiled looking at us.

"Coming!" I yelled giving Aang a kiss on his cheek and running to her as she told me, I was soon water surfing as she calls it and was going pretty fast till I heard a yell. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Zuko killed my sculpture of Suki! Oh and he's trying to kill Aang." Sokka told me.

"What?" I asked in a deadly tone as I felt myself leave my body and take the water from the ocean and make myself fly towards the house to see it on fire.

"Zuko!" I yelled as I watched not being able to do anything. I was talking with four voices though I have one. Something I've noticed before. _"Leave! Aang! Alone_!" I yelled at him throwing water at him with the oxygen and blowing air at him as I watched hopelessly. I grabbed ice and pinned him to the wall as fire came out of my hands. I was then back in my body as I felt lips on mine.

"Fight it." I heard a whisper. "For me." the whisper went again as I felt like a monster.

"I almost killed someone." I sobbed standing away from Aang.

"You weren't yourself." Aang told me as I sighed.

"What's wrong with you all!" Zuko yelled as everyone was surrounding us. "Three days till the comet and your having beach parties!"

"Yeah?" I asked. "Were not fighting the fire lord anytime soon." I told him.

"What?" he asked. "One, you need to learn more fire bending and air! And...My father's going to destroy the world in three days. On the day of the comet.

"What?" Katara asked as I put my hand over my mouth.

"I knew he was bad, though, that's just. Plain dark and evil." Sokka whispered.

"Aang." I looked at him as he looked at me.

"We need to start training again." I whispered.

It was late once we finished training and we then fell asleep. I woke up some place with Kalla by me. "Hey girl." I whispered. I looked around to see I was on in a forest. "Aspra?" I asked. "Where are we?" I looked around more to find a center. It didn'g feel like wood, or earth, or anything for that matter. "Aspra!" I yelled as we fell off. Or I did.

(Okay, you know what happens, the lion turtle tells her what to do, it was a female one though) I was placed on a beach as the lion turtle told me something. "Only you and the Avatar can do this. Now, I must look for my love." she told me as she swam away. I looked above me to see fire, water, earth, and air. "Aang!" I yelled making the rocks bring me up as I was shot with fire. I was about to deflect it as it hit my stomach.

I once again wasn't me. I was out of my body. I tackled Ozai to the ground as I was about to give him the killing blow as I looked to my right to see Aang knocked out. If I didn't get here sooner, he would have been gone.

"I can't take your life." I told him.

"Your weak. Just like when you were a kid. The baby like her mother." Ozai told me as I made his hands stick to the ground along with his feet as I pressed my thumb on his forehead and my index finger on his heart.

His evil was strong, but my love, peace, and my niceness over powered. "Your bending...is gone." I whispered jumping off the rocks as I looked for Aang. He was gone. "Aang!" I yelled. I heard coughing. I used air bending and I saw blue arrows. I picked him up and jumped up high on the rocks. I set him down and motioned my hands out for the water and watered the fires as I took some fore my selves and pressed it on Aang's stomach. "You'll be okay." I whispered.

"Thank you." Aang whispered. "If you wern't here-"

"But I am. And so are you." I told him healing his minor burns.

* * *

It has been seven years since that day and I was getting married. I was in a dress of blue and a slight bit of orange and yellow. I was twenty now and Katara and Zuko had a child named Amelia, Katara is twenty one and Zuko is twenty three. Katara then sadly found out she is unable to have anymore children after the one she is having soon. I, on the other hand have not have had a child at all. I have waited till after marriage and Aang has told me many times that he wants _many _kids. Sokka and Suki though have had four! So many things now and I never really finished the story.

My story, anyway, Aang has another one he has made on his life like I've had. Though mine was a journal. Aang is required to write this though. To be in history class of Republic City. We are still getting started on this place. We already have made our home though. Aang has called it Air Temple Island. And so far I have planted 10,551 trees ans I will be planting one more to make 10,552!

Well, back to the wedding details. Katara and Suki (my sister-in-law now) are being a brides maid and Toph is my maid of honor. Right now I have a full eighteen-hours hours till it's time and Toph won't let me see Aang because it's 'bad luck' to her.

I heard a tap on glass and looked at the window to see my favorite air bender on an air scooter. I opened the window doors and smiled. "Aang, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Came to see you. Toph can only feel vibrations." he smiled as I heard the door slam open.

"I can also hear!" Toph smirked playfully.

"You know you never out grew that." I smiled.

"I know, maybe me and Duke will have a child that will have the same smirk." She smiled. Her and Duke have gotten together three years ago. Duke has now let us call him that instead of 'The Duke'. Kinda hard to remember for some odd reason.

"If it's a girl name her Lin and a boy name him Drex." I smiled.

"Will do, well, get out Aang. I aloud you ninety seconds. Say 'bye' now. You have two weeks to kiss and hug and... other stuff." she smiled coming towards Aang.

"Love you." I smiled as he leaned down.

"Love you too." he whispered on my lips before air scottering out.

"Ah, young love." Toph laughed as she walked out.

"Weird friends." I groaned.

"Heard that!"

"You can do this Ke Ke." Dad smiled at me as I breathed slowly.

"Just don't let me fall in these heels." I chuckled softly.

"Will do." Dad chuckled with me as Toph and Zuko(Aang's best man) went down the isle. Then Katara and Duke. Then Suki and Sokka.

I then heard the piano as all of Republic City stood up. We didn't make it a private event. We have it in the park. Though Toph insisted on have guards here just in case of some random fan boy or girl.

I looked at the right side of the crowd as they bowed by me as I walked down the isle. I looked at Dad as he looked at me and I looked down. I looked to my left to see them bowing down too. It was... different than I was use to, though I guess when you made the city you are highly respected I guess.

My eyes than looked at Aang who was in his best clothing, though repersented his bending. Air of course. I walked up the many step as Dad got a better hold on my arm as my betrothal bracelet was on my left wrist. Aang grabbed my hand as Dad let go of mine. A sign of letting go.

"Dearly beloved," Zuko started. Zuko was the priest as well. ",we are gathered together here in the sight of the Spirit's to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of the Spirit of Domian in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two people who are destined for each other," Zuko added. ",present come now to be joined.

"Now, Avatar Aang do you take Legend Kiara to be your wife, for sickness and in health, for bad or for worse?" Zuko asked.

"I do. Forever and always." Aang answered.

"Do you, Legend Kiara, take Avatar Aang to be your husband for sickness and in health, for bad or for worse?" Zuko asked me now.

for

"I do, now and then and in the future." I smiled at Aang.

" Therefore if any man can show any just case, why they may not joined by the Spirits together, let him or her now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." Zuko smiled as no one spoke up.

"Aang, you may now kiss the-" Aang had already dipped me before Zuko could finish as I put my arms around Aang's neck.

"The End." I told them closing the book. I looked as Kya was holding Tenzin who was starting to smile at the end. At this momment he was only four years old. Ven yawned. "Time for bed you guys." I smiled picking up the twins(Junvi(girl) & Veniavi(boy)). "Come on Bumi!" I smiled as he hooked on to my ankle.

"But I'm not tired!" He whined as I chuckled.

"Okay, go to Daddy, and he'll tuck you in okay?" I asked.

"And water?" he asked.

"Of course." I smiled as Lin rubbed her eyes and Toph walked in. As I picked up my foot with Bumi on it and walked towards the door.

"Come here sweetie." Toph said picking her up and holding her in her arms. "Thanks for baby-sitting, Kiara. Tommorow though, Duke will be here to watch the kids, thanks though." Toph told me.

"Of course, anything for my little niece." I told her as she took her turn and nodded and walked out as I heard the shades close. What she doesn't know is Aang and I will be there as well. We are getting Yakone though tommorow, I don't care, we are.

I set the twins in their beds as Kya came in holding a sobbing Tenzin. As I picked up Bumi from my ankle who was asleep already. "Mom, I think he wants you." she told me as I put my arm out for him as he stretched out to me.

"Do you mind putting, Bumi to bed, Kya?" I asked. My eldest who was only twenty and could catch any man's eye.

"Of course." she smiled taking Bumi our over-hyper-crazy-boy-child. I love him to bits because he would do anything to protect us though he's not a bender. He's like the hero type though.

"How's Tenzin?" Aang asked.

"He's starting to fall asleep-" I was caught off guard as Tenzin sneezed and air blew at us. "I think he's an air bender." I smiled. He showed no sign of bending till now though.

"What are you two doing here?" Toph asked as we turned around. "I told you I have this under control."

"Under normal circumstances we wouldn't get involved, Toph." I told her.

"But, what those men said are true, we're not dealing with a normal criminal." Aang finished.

"Fine." Toph sighed. "Follow me, Twinkle Toes."

"Why doesn't Kiara get a nickname? We're forty years old now, you think you could stop?" Aang asked.

"Kiara does have a nickname, I just think it's old now. She's not a newbie anymore though. And afraid not." Toph told us as we walked away to Yakone.

"It's over, Yakone." I told him with my arms crossed over my chest and Aang by my side.

"Your under arrest." Toph told him.

"What's gone wrong with Republic City? It use to be a man could enjoy their lunch in peace." Yakone told us.

"We have dozen's of witnesses Yakone. My sister is one as well. And she doesn't lie." I told him as Toph used her metal bending to stop him and put him under arrest as a guard took him in his custody.

"Yakone has ruled the Criminal Empre for years, but he yet always stayed out of the law's reach. Until Now." Penia told us. "Thouhg now, we have testamoney's from dozens of his victims. Yakone has kept a grip on the under world for decades by using a bending that has been illegal for decades.

"Blood bending." she told us as I shook my head. I don't know why Katara added that to my book.

"I'll be right back." I told Aang as he nodded giving me a kiss on the cheek and I walked to the bathroom.

After I was done going to the bathroom came out to see everyone to the ground. Air wooshed mast me as I looked to see Yakone running away, un-aware of me as I tripped him making him fall to the ground. "I didn't get you? Did I?" he asked as he made me crumple to the ground. Not this again! "I will make you sleep forever!" he yelled as my arms, twisted, my legs in totally wrong positions. I don't think this is healthy.

I felt the air around light up as he stopped and I used earth bending to keep him from coming up and using his techniuqe on me. "I'm sorry Yakone, though, I need to do this. You aren't safe here with your bending." I told him putting my thumb on his forehead and other hand on his heart as I felt all of his bending float away. "It's done. You are no longer a bender." I told him as Aang ran out.

"Are you hurt?" he asked me as he searched me.

"I'm fine Aang. Everything's all right." I smiled and gave him a kiss.


End file.
